Cambio
by Pattrome
Summary: Bella es una profesional que tiene una vida casi perfecta, es una psicologa reconocida, lo que no esperaba era volverse a encontrar con su pasado y menos que este venia acompañado de grandes sorpresas... Todos humanos, EB-RE-JA.
1. Chapter 1

Cambio.

Bella pov

Era un día normal, vida normal con amigos normales y nadie con quien compartir, siento que le coloco mucho empeño a mi trabajo y dejo de lado mi vida amorosa como dicen mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie.. Ellas son un encanto, las mejores amigas que una mujer puede tener; la primera es pequeña tanto como un duende, su cabello es negro y corto y cada punta apunta en una dirección diferente, es delgada y tiene curvas pero sin ser exageradas todo lo contrario con Rose ella parece una diosa, es rubia, alta y un cuerpo escultural y no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra chica y por su puesto ellas tienen novios, Jasper el hermano de Rose es novio de Alice y Emmett mi hermano es el novio de Rose asi que somos un grupo bien unido, el único momento realmente incomodo es salir en plan de parejas y que me busquen citas a ciegas, eso es algo que en verdad odio…

Pase tanto tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que Emmett ya había comenzado con su dosis diaria de hiperactividad.

-Bella ven con nosotros, salir esta noche no te hará daño, te divertirás – Dijo Emmett.

-Es cierto Bella tal vez consigas a algún chico interesado por allí –Esta vez fue Rose en opinar.

-Aunque pensándolo bien hermanita creo que mejor nos quedamos y vemos una película en casa.

Suspire, siempre era lo mismo con Emmett, dice que no puedo enamorarme de nadie porque no quiere perderme, como si eso fuese posible, yo? Enamorándome? Jamás volverá a suceder.

-No chico por ultima vez, no voy a salir, mañana llega un niño es un paciente nuevo y quiero leer un poco sobre su caso, al parecer no será nada fácil y quieor tener la cabeza fresca, porque no mejor salen ustedes, se divierten y me dan sobrinos? –Touché, esto siempre hacia desviar el tema de mi hacia los chicos, mis amigas querían niños pero ellos no estaban listos y después de mi comentario de seguro pelearán, eso me dará tiempo de escapar.

-Esta bien Bella pero… -Alice fue interrumpida por su teléfono móvil y luego comenzó a dar brincos y gritos de emoción.

-Ali calma que sucede? –pregunto Jasper un tanto angustiado.

-Es que es la mejor noticia que me han dado, chicos mi hermano Edward vuelve a New York, el vuelve y también mi travieso sobrino, como los extrañe, me temo queridos amigos que hoy no saldremos con ustedes porque oy a preparar todo para la llegada, comida, globos para el aerop…

Y así siguió durante horas enumerando las cosas que tendría que hacer para la llegada de su hermano, Dios mio Edward volvía, cuando era adolescente estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, el sueño de toda chica hecho realidad, pero resulto que el solo jugo conmigo para acercarse a la chica que amaba, se fue con ella de New York y no supe más de su vida, decidí dejarlo guardado en un rincón de mi mente y justo hoy Alice tenía que recibir esta llamada cuando mañana tenía una reunión muy importante con un paciente, bueno es un niño pero era la primera vez que visita un psicólogo y quiero hacer de su tarde divertida.

-Chicos yo me despido, necesito pensar en mañana –todos me miraron como si estuviese loca y suspire, ellos sabían que no quería hablar sobre Edward- Y por favor no hagan nada imprudente, no quiero tener que darles consultas gratis.

-Tranquila Bells ninguno de nosotros está loco, bueno de amor si, así como tú por Edward, todavía piensas en él?

Y en estos momentos era que odiaba a mi hermano Emmett por ser tan directo y saber lo que me pasa a cada momento.

-Como he dicho ya me voy, hablamos luego chicos, los quiero.

Subi rápidamente a mi habitación, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos de ese tema, ahora lo que me tenia que importar era el caso de mañana, pobre chico de verdad debe estar muy mal, su madre ha muerto a causa de un incendio mientras dormía una tarde en su casa y su hijo estaba en el colegio y su esposo en el trabajo, lo peor de todo es que estaba esperando otro bebe.

Mucho por hoy, no quiero estar triste mañana, tengo que hacer que ese niño tenga el día mas alegre que nunca ha tenido y tengo un plan.

Comencé a buscar en mi armario y alrededor de una hora lo conseguí, era una caja de música, en ella no se encontraba una bailarina sino un niño sentado en una banca mirando las estrellas, esto era lo único que me hacía relajarme y olvidar el mundo cuando mi madre murió, suspire profundamente, creo que ha llegado el momento de desprenderme de esto para así no sentir tanto vacío por su perdida, hace mucho me deje de culpar con ello y en cierta parte ahora estoy aquí ayudando a los demás a no pasar por esa experiencia.

Este era el primer paso, a todos los niños se les dice que el psicólogo les da un regalo en su primera cita, creo que a este niño se le cumplirá, solo espero que coopere conmigo.

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero el sonido del despertador me hizo dar un salto y casi deje caer la cajita de música, arregle todo, me di una ducha, me vestí y salí rumbo al consultorio en mi Volvo.

Al llegar mi primera cita era con la señora Cooper, ella tenía una vida muy agitada y en lo personal yo pensaba que no tenía que asistir a un psicólogo, luego me di cuenta que no tenía amigas y su única forma de ser feliz era tratar de hablar con alguien, así que llegamos a un acuerdo, no me pagaría nada ya que yo no iba a cobrar dinero por darle amistad a una persona.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde llamo mi secretaria diciendo que el niño ya había llegado, así que me apresure en arreglar mi oficina y ahora parecía mas una sala de juegos que un consultorio, sonreí me gustaba mucho este nuevo lugar, creo que esta bien si lo dejo así por un tiempo.

Sentí alguien tocar la puerta tímidamente, por Dios había olvidado al niño, inmediatamente abrí y no esperé ver lo que vi detrás de esa puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Mucho gusto.

**A eso de las 3 de la tarde llamo mi secretaria diciendo que el niño ya había llegado, así que me apresure en arreglar mi oficina y ahora parecía mas una sala de juegos que un consultorio, sonreí me gustaba mucho este nuevo lugar, creo que esta bien si lo dejo así por un tiempo.**

**Sentí alguien tocar la puerta tímidamente, por Dios había olvidado al niño, inmediatamente abrí y no esperé ver lo que vi detrás de esa puerta.**

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el niño más tierno y hermoso que jamás había visto, sus ojos eran grandes de un color verde esmeralda, su cabello color bronce lo llevaba desordenado y su cara simplemente era muy adorable.

-Buenas tardes doctora, mi nombre es Anthony –sonreí ante lo lindo que se veía, era muy educado y con tan solo 8 años de edad, será un honor estar con él-

-Hola Anthony mi nombre es Bella así que no te preocupes en llamarme doctora ni nada de esas formalidades, ¿por qué no mejor pasas y miras lo que he preparado especialmente para ti?.

Anthony con un paso lento pero seguro comenzó a adentrarse al que 5 minutos atrás sería una aburrida oficina de psicólogo común para ver una convertida en el sueño de todo niño, y es que Bella Swan amaba a los niños.

-Doc.. Digo Bella, esto es hermoso, ¿es sólo para mí? –pregunto con sus ojitos verdes brillando de emoción.

-Claro que si cariño, ahora toma asiento y dime ¿dónde está tu papá?

-Ohh Bella mi papá te encantará, ya verás, el está arreglando algo con una muchacha sentada en un escritorio, ella me dijo que mi papi me alcanzaría luego.

-No hay ningún problema entonces, ahora si te voy a dar un reg… -pero Bella fue interrumpida por la puerta que estaba siendo abierta en ese momento y todo lo que observo fue a un Edward Cullen con 10 años de cómo lo recordaba.

-Buenas tardes Señor –Busque mi historial e hice parecer que estaba buscando su nombre pero no era así, yo recordaba todo a la perfección- Mmm Señor Cullen ¿cierto?

La mirada de él sobre ella era penetrante, en ellos se percibían muchos sentimientos a la vez, tan rápido que eran difíciles de captar.

Extendió su mano y con una voz muy grave dijo:

-Mucho gusto Doctora Swan.

-Mucho gusto Señor Cullen, permítame decirle que su hijo es un niño muy adorable, tan solo cinco minutos con él y ya se ha ganado mi corazón.

Voltee a ver a Anthony intentando que no fuese muy obvio el cambio de tema que estaba haciendo para evitar la mirada de Edward.

-Papi, papi Bella me tiene un regalo, ¡puedes creerlo papá!

-Tome asiento Señor Cullen –eso fue cuanto me limite a decir, y yo que pensaba que con 10 años podría superarlo.

-Muy bien Anthony, quiero hablarte de tu regalo, es algo muy especial para mí, cuando era niña mi madre se fue al cielo, tal cual se ha ido la tuya, solo que ella me ha dejado esto –saque la pequeña cajita de música de mi escritorio y se la enseñe, de inmediato sus ojos reflejaron emoción y sorpresa- y me dijo que cuando conociera a un niño verdaderamente especial tendría que dárselo porque es una caja mágica, cuando la abres te olvidas de las cosas malas y solo entras en un mundo de paz.

A todas estas se me había olvidado por completo que Edward estaba presente, pero no me importaba Cullen en este momento sino el pequeño Anthony.

-¿De verdad Bella este regalo es para mí?, ¿No te lo quieres quedar? Era de tu mami y yo no quiero que ella se moleste conmigo.

-Ohhh no mi amor tranquilo –sonreí- te contaré un secreto, ella me dijo que ha hablado con tu mamá, y ella dice que te ama muchísimo y que cuando sientas que estés solo y quieras su compañía solo necesitas abrir esta cajita y sabrás que ella está contigo, ¿quieres probar?

Anthony tomó lentamente la cajita entre sus pequeñas manitas y la observó frunciendo el ceño, Dios mío el parecido con Edward era evidente, no cabía duda de que eran padre e hijo.

Finalmente Anthony abrió la cajita y la música inundo aquella oficina, Bella no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Anthony adquirían un brillo hermoso, siempre miro los ojos de las personas, porque en lo personal pienso que son el reflejo del alma, aunque trates de esconder algo, no importa lo que sea, tus ojos siempre hablaran por ti.

Lo siguiente que sucedió Bella no se lo esperaba, Anthony se abalanzó sobre ella con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Bella, te prometo que cuidaré de esta cajita como tú has cuidado de ella, tú mami y mi mami estarán felices viéndonos desde el cielo por hacer este trabajo tan fácil.

-Bueno Anthony creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¿qué te pareció?

-¿Ya?, ¿es todo Bella?, ¿no vas a hacerme preguntas que me harán llorar como lo hacía la Señora Cooper?

-No cielo, quiero que sepas que nunca quiero ver una lágrima en tus ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Bella… Papi ¿podemos cenar con Bella en casa de Tía Alice?, anda di que sí, es que me gustaría que Bella me cuente historias sobre esta cajita.

-Hijo no sabemos si Bella está ocupada, de seguro tiene que ir para su casa a cuidar de su familia.

En ese momento y como si la hubiesen llamado el teléfono de Bella sonó y era Alice la que marcaba la pantalla, rápidamente contesto el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Cullen.

-Bella amiga tienes que venir a cenar hoy a mi casa, por favor, tienes que conocer a Anthony lo vas a amar.

-Ehm mm hola Alice, déjame decirte que no hace falta, estoy con el en este momento y también me ha hecho una invitación a tu casa, creo que no puedo negarme.

-Siiiii! Papi Bella viene con nosotros, Bella ¿puedo hablar un momento con mi tía Alice?

-Claro que si espera un momento. Alice, Anthony quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola Tía Alice, estoy con Bella y mi papi, Bella es muy dulce tía la quiero mucho y me ha dado un regalo, ¿puedes creerlo?, por cierto tía gracias por invitarla, va a ser una noche divertida, nos vemos en una hora, te quiero!

Y si que lo sería pensó Bella, un noche entera con Edward Cullen.

**Buenas tardes! Les quiero informar que trataré de actualizar todos los días en este mismo horario...**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, me gustaría saber si les ha gustado, quieren que siga o me detenga! Besos :***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – La cena.

Luego de que Anthony terminara de hablar con Alice nos dirigimos al ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento, pero como la suerte no estaba de mi lado mi auto no encendía así que muy amablemente Cullen me ofreció acompañarlo a él y a Anthony en su auto.

Y aquí estoy, en el auto de Edward, respirando el dulce aroma a fresas que a Anthony tanto le gusta, es muy cómodo porque a pesar de ser un carro estaba impecable, se notaba que no había cambiado mucho en 10 años. Y aquí vamos otra vez, Bella tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, él se comportó de la peor forma pero ya es pasado.

Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no estuve atenta a lo que Anthony me estaba diciendo.

-Bella te decía por tercera vez que cuando volveré a ir a tu consulta, me gusta mucho se parece a mi cuarto de juegos.

-Esa era la intención cariño, quiero que te sientas a gusto con lo que te rodea y poco a poco me cuentes sobre ti, ¿qué te parece la idea?

-¿No me vas a presionar ni nada de eso? –pregunto un tanto sorprendido, es que acaso ¿a qué psicóloga asistía antes? A una que odiaba a los niños, si, esa es una opción.

-No Anthony, nunca lo haré, cuando tu estés tranquilo para hablar para mi está bien, ¿entendido?

-Si Bella, muchas gracias… Pero mira ya hemos llegado, ahí está tía Alice, ehmm ¿Bella?

-Sí, Anthony.

-¿Me ayudarías con mi cinturón de seguridad?

Después de ayudar a Anthony me dije a mi misma:

Que comience la función.

Al entrar en la casa de mi queridísima mejor amiga, estaba mi hermano con Rose y Jasper por supuesto, y Jacob el primo de Jasper, Jacob me lanzó una mirada que hasta una hoja se hubiese sonrojado y es que hace unos 2 meses él y yo estuvimos a punto de dar ese paso, pero yo no estaba segura y lo he dejado, luego a las semanas entendí que no lo quería y no seguí con él, pero el insistía en que yo tenía que ser para él, hombres…

-Ya que todos estamos aquí pasemos al comedor, Bella, Rose ¿me podrían ayudar?

-Claro –dijimos Rose y yo al unísono.

Cuando ya nadie podía escucharnos solté un suspiro contenido y mire las caras de Alice y Rose, sus emociones reflejaban entre esperanza, preocupación y sorpresa.

-Bella sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea, ¿cierto? –Rose fue la primera en hablar.

-Si Bella no lo olvides, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos.

-Chicas, chicas, estoy bien no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, es solo Edward y su hijo nada más.

-Si tú lo dices –esta vez las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo provocando que nos riéramos las tres pero claro esa alegría no podría ser eterna porque hablando del rey de Roma y el que se asoma por la ventana o en este caso entra a la cocina.

-Alice solo venía a preguntar si puedo ayudar en algo.

-Pero claro hermanito, Bella te indicará lo que podrás hacer, nosotras ya volvemos, creo que nos llaman.

Y así fue como mis dos enemigas –sí, enemigas desde este momento- me dejaron con Edward a solas en la cocina, ¿qué pretendían? ¿Qué hablara con el sobre el clima? Por favor…

La tención en aquella cocina se había vuelto incomoda, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio diciendo:

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque, es mi trabajo lo que estaba haciendo y la verdad he amado cada segundo con tu hijo, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando… Lo siento -Me corte de forma brusca, había hablado más de la cuenta, por lo que rápidamente salí de la cocina con una canasta llena de pan y la coloque en la mesa esperando el regreso de mi pesadilla.

La cena pasó sin mayores imprevistos, todo muy tranquilo, uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar pero nada que no se pudiese sobre llevar.

Alice insistió en que todos se quedarán a dormir en su casa a lo que no pude negarme, los pucheros que hacia Anthony eran muy adorables para mi gusto.

-Bella tengo sueño, ¿me lees un libro? –Decía Anthony mientras se acercaba a mi dando un ligero bostezo.

-Claro pequeño, subamos a tu habitación.

-Pero mami yo quiero dormir contigo.

Todos en la habitación nos encontrábamos mirando a Anthony fijamente, me había llamado mamá, pobrecillo sí que la extrañaba.

-Claro cielo subamos entonces, buenas noches chicos, ehmm Anthony un momento.

Todos en la sala me miraron interrogantes.

-Edward, ¿puede Anthony dormir conmigo esta noche?

-Si Bella eso estaría muy bien –y allí estaba su sonrisa ladeada, la que siempre me dejaba sin aliento, pero un momento me ha dicho Bella, por Dios tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces, parezco una adolescente hormonal y no una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma.

Asentí sin ser capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra y subí las escaleras con Anthony.

A Anthony le conté una historia que me gustaba que mamá me contara, se trataba de un niño que se perdía en lo más oscuro del bosque, tenía miedo y lo peor de todo es que estaba solo así que decidió construir un hogar allí donde se encontraba, al cabo de un año el niño ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma de vida y pensó que nadie lo quería porque había pasado tanto tiempo y no lo habían encontrado, una noche mientras dormía profundamente escucho que alguien lo llamaba, al principio pensó que era en sus sueños pero luego se dio cuenta que era en realidad y que era su madre quien lo había encontrado, su madre lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y dejo castos besos por toda su cara, resulta que la mamá nunca se rindió cuando ya muchos lo daban por muerto, ella siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, su instinto se lo decía, madre solo hay una.

En algún momento de aquel relato Anthony y ella se habían quedado dormidos en un profundo sueño, pero a media noche Bella se sentía incomoda, tenía unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y la estrechaban fuertemente a otra persona y no precisamente los brazos de Anthony.

**Hola chicas, quiero darle las gracias a ****LoreMolina, Mariale Olivares, Conejoazul, LOQUIBELL, namy33 que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar mi historia3 **

**Tambien, muchas gracias a beky09, cullen's nicky, twiandre, jenny hatake, martu cullen, xhica121 porque aunque no han dejado comentarios se que han leído y les ha gustado al menos un poco :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Esperanza.

Me removí en entre esos brazos que me rodeaban para observar de quien se trataba, aunque de todos modos ya me hacía una idea de quien se trataba… Jacob.

-Jacob, ¿podrías por favor soltarme e irte a tu cuarto? –dije lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a Anthony –NO quiero tener más nada que ver contigo pero antes de que te vayas quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí abrazándome?

-Bella mi amor cálmate, yo sé que estabas molesta conmigo pero no lo disimules más, estamos hipotéticamente hablando solos, el niño está dormido, vámonos a un lugar más solo para divertirnos.

Mientras él decía todas esas estupideces yo ya me encontraba fuera de la cama, con Jacob a dos pasos de mí y mi primera reacción fue propinarle una cachetada que se acordaría del día en que nació, segundo tomé mi bolso que estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba de ese lado de la cama y me dispuse a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, fue las llaves de mi coche pero recordé algo, Edward me trajo hasta acá.

-Mierda –mascullé.

-¿Sucede algo? –Tenía que estar de broma, ¿Qué hace Edward a mitad de la noche en la sala?, la verdad no me interesa.

-Nada que te importe Cullen, si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer. –después de decir eso me dirigí a la cocina en la espera de Jacob, esto se aclararía de una vez por todas.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el muy idiota de Jacob no aparecía, decidí no esperarlo más, tomé las llaves del auto de Alice, mientras entraba en el asiento del copiloto no pude evitar recordar los buenos momentos que hasta ahora habíamos vivido en este auto, lloramos, reímos, pasaron cosas indeseablemente malas pero aun así siguen siendo buenas porque me han hecho la persona que soy hoy.

Luego de 30 minutos finalmente llegue a mi hogar, me baje del auto de Alice mientras buscaba mis llaves, entre a la sala y me acosté en el mueble.

Mañana tengo que ir de nuevo a una entrevista con un nuevo detective, ya me estaba cansando de esto tantos años buscando y nada a cambio, siempre que estaba cerca algo sucedía y lo perdía de nuevo, pero no me puedo rendir, algún día lo encontraré.

Esa noche soñé con él, en cómo podría ser ahora y que lo encontraba, y seguía adelante con él, necesito encontrarlo y no descansaré hasta que eso suceda.

A las 9 dela mañana el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar y eso fue lo que me despertó, corrí todo lo que pude para atenderlo, del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Harry, él era como mi segundo padre, tiene experiencia en todo lo referente a este campo laboral y es de gran ayuda cuando se necesita un consejo o simplemente alguien que sepa escuchar, él nunca se había negado a los favores que de vez en cuando necesitaba, como atender a algunos pacientes cuando me han salido reuniones de último minuto y ahora era él quien necesitaba de mi ayuda, el problema es que tenía que ir a Londres y Harry no puede transportarse hasta allá porque su esposa Sue está muy grave de salud, odio esta sensación de tener que hacer lo correcto y aceptar, por lo pronto le diré a Harry que necesito que él se ocupe de las terapias de Anthony que solo serán dos ya que está establecido que lo vea una sola vez a la semana y mis demás pacientes ellos si tenían un horario diferente ya que estos últimos ya eran en su mayoría personas que pasaban los 35 años de edad, así que no me preocupaba tanto por ellos.

Tendría que partir en 3 días, así que tendría que estudiar y mucho, desde ahora tenía más trabajo del normal ya que no era una simple consulta, no, era unas clases que Harry prometió dar tiempo atrás pero que con el imprevisto de su esposa se ha visto obligado a buscar a alguien que lo sustituya.

¿Es que a Harry no se le podía ocurrir otro tema para dar clases? Para nada me gusta la psiquiatría, serán 2 semanas muy largas.

Luego de muchas horas de estudio el día se pasó realmente rápido, Alice vino a buscar su auto como a las 3 de la tarde y yo llamé a la grúa del seguro y ahora mi carro estaba en el taller, miré el reloj y eran las 8 de la noche, el tiempo se ha pasado volando, tal vez sea porque he estado todo el día concentrada en esas clases que tendré que dar.

A eso de las 8:30 decidí ducharme por tercera vez al día y me entraron unas repentinas ganas de salir a un bar y tomarme una copa de vino y así lo hice, me dirigía al Blue Moon que se encuentra a 20 minutos de mi casa, me encanta ese lugar, tiene un estilo Bohemio, las paredes de pequeños ladrillos color naranja, grandes ventanales en la entrada y muchos muebles de diferentes colores pero que le daban al lugar un toque de naturalidad y la sensación de querer pasar todos los días un buen rato.

Me senté en el lugar de siempre, visitaba muy frecuentemente este lugar y ya hasta conocía a varias de las chicas que sirven las bebidas, una de ellas es la más amigable, Ángela es su nombre, ella me recuerda mucho a Alice porque es delgada, pequeña y tiene la misma contextura de Alice pero a diferencia de esta Ángela es rubia, éramos amigas por así decirlo, y cuando ella necesitaba un consejo a mí era a la primera a la que recurría.

Luego de casi 10 minutos Ángela apareció entre la multitud con un chico a su lado, nunca lo había visto en este lugar aunque por como esta con Ángela debo imaginar que es el novio del que tanto ella me ha hablado.

-Bella por fin te veo, hace tanto tiempo que no te das una vuelta por aquí –Dijo Ángela cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla correctamente, yo le sonreí y la miré con una cara interrogante.

-Ohh lo siento Bella que olvidadiza, este es mi novio Ben del que tanto te he hablado, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que si Angie, como olvidarlo si siempre que hablamos estas en las nubes porque el señor aquí presente te trata como una princesa.

Ellos comenzaron a reír y yo me les uní, es que Ángela y Ben llevan 3 años de novios, que clase de amiga pienso que soy si me olvido que tiene novio, por Dios…

El resto de la noche en el Blue Moon fue sin inconvenientes, salvo por el momento en que un hombre alto, cabello oscuro y ojos negros se acercó hasta a mi insinuando y molestando, Ben me había dicho que cualquier problema mientras el bailaba con Ángela no durará en correr hasta donde se encontraba pero en algún momento Dios se apiado de mí y un chico se acercó para que aceptará bailar con él, fui gustosa de que por fin me liberará de ese hombre tan asqueroso, sus ojos eran grises, cabello rubio, unos músculos tan definidos como los de mi hermano Emmett, a simple vista da miedo pero una vez que lo conoces es un chico adorable y de lindos sentimientos, el resto de la noche se pasó entre bromas de Ángela, Ben y James, este último se había sentado con nosotros un buen rato y la verdad a todos nos hizo olvidar un momento del mundo exterior con sus chistes y ocurrencias.

A la 12 yo me estaba despidiendo de los chicos, necesitaba descansar mañana no sería un día agradable, en lo absoluto. Cuando estaba por salir del local me halaron del brazo y quede frente a frente con James.

-Bella fue un gusto conocerte esta noche, me la he pasado muy bien y quería saber si saldrías conmigo de nuevo –olvide decirle un detalle a James, el viaje.

-Ohh bueno James tú también me caíste muy bien, tú, Ángela y Ben me han hecho pasar una buena noche pero de verdad lo siento, el lunes me voy de viaje y puedo tardar dos semanas en regresar como también puedo tardar un mes, no lo sé con exactitud.

-Pero Bella lo prometiste, sé que cuando le hablé a Laurent sobre ti le encantarás, por favor prométeme que no perderemos contacto y que vendrás a conocer a Laurent.

Olvide mencionar algo, James es gay y su familia no lo acepta, aunque a él la verdad no le incomodad mucho, simplemente no les presta atención a lo que ellos digan, es su vida y no tiene problema alguno en su forma de vivirla.

-Está bien, cuando vuelva de mi viaje me contactaré contigo para conocer a Laurent.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando recordé.

-Y James muchas gracias de verdad no sé de qué habría sido capaz con ese hombre molestoso.

-Nada que ver Bella, ese tipo desde que lo vi cerca de ti me molesto, ¿cómo es que no entienden el rechazo? Cualquier caballero o en mi caso chica hubiese hecho eso por ti.

Luego de decirle a James adiós por segunda vez busqué las llaves del Jeep, ese era mi carro de emergencias cuando mi querido Volvo se dañaba, me subí al auto y me dirigí a mi hogar.

Luego de los 20 minutos que me tomaba llegar a mi casa, encendí las luces de la sala y fui por un vaso de agua para luego subir, ducharme de nuevo y acostarme a dormir.

El día siguiente fue todo normal, decidí estar en la piscina, estudiar al aire libre era reconfortante para mí, después de largas horas de estudio decidí bañarme un rato en la piscina para luego buscar lo que me pondría para la reunión con el detective.

Decidí que usaría el vestido azul marino que llevaba un lazo blanco en la cintura y me daba una imagen casual que era justo perfecto para esta reunión.

Tomé todos los papeles que había logrado conseguir a lo largo de estos años, tal vez con cada detalle que existiera en estos papeles lo podrían encontrar, iba pensando en cómo sería mi vida si lo encontraba, sin dudad cambiarían muchas cosas, no podría salir de noche como lo hice ayer, pero no me importaría la verdad, nada importaría solo con tenerlo a mi lado.

Mi cabeza se había llenado de tantos pensamientos que ya tenía un buen rato aparcada en el estacionamiento del restaurante tratando de reorganizar mis ideas, calma, me repetía una y otra vez, no es la primera vez que vas a hablar de tu vida con una persona, solo respira profundo, y aquí vamos.

Camine con pasos lentos pero seguros hacía la recepción del restaurante.

-Buenas noches señorita me podría decir ¿a nombre de quien está su reservación?

-Seth, Seth McCarty.

-Es por aquí sígame.

Pasamos alrededor de todas las mesas y nos dirigíamos al pasillo final que estaba contenido de una mesa muy apartada de los demás dándole al lugar una apariencia mas privada, perfecto, así sería más fácil para mí.

-El señor ha llamado hace cinco minutos y nos pidió que le informáramos que en cualquier momento llegará.

-No se preocupe señorita y muchas gracias.

Quince minutos más tarde apareció Seth, era un hombre con semblante serio, inescrutable, era difícil leer sus emociones.

-Doctora Swan buenas noches, disculpe la demora.

-No se preocupe señor McCarty y por cierto siéntase libre de llamarme Bella, esas formalidades son para el consultorio.

-Por supuesto y usted siéntase libre de llamarme Seth el señor McCarty es mi padre pero bien dígame para que soy útil.

Y así comencé a hablarle sobre 10 años atrás en mi vida, hasta el más mínimo detalle que podría ayudarle, esperaba con todo mi corazón encontrar eso que tantos años se me ha negado conocer.

**De nuevo muchas gracias a ustedes: conejoazul, brujas, luminosita reale, cullen's nicky, twiandre, beky09, namy33, Martu Culen, xhica121, jenny hatake, LoreMolina, que me estan apoyando y cada comentario que han hecho me ayuda a seguir.**

**¿Que creen que sea lo que Bella ha estado buscando por tantos años y no ha encontrado aun?**

**Estoy pensando en complacer a una de ustedes que me pidio desaparecer a Jacob, ¿que dicen?**

**y hablando de comentarios quisiera darle las gracias a Jane2 que pensó que me molestaría por lo que escribió pero lo cierto es que no, me ha ayudad a saber cuales son mis errores y me gustaría mucho cuando puedas me aconsejes, tu de seguro tienes mas experiencia que yo que se que me vendría bien para futuras historias.**

**Hasta mañana!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Recuerdos.

-Hola mi amor, buenos días –Amaba cuando Edward me llamaba todas las mañanas, en realidad amaba que Edward me llamará en cualquier momento.

-Buenos días mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno Bella he estado mejor, discúlpame por no llamarte ayer en la noche es que estaba tan cansado después del entrenamiento que olvide llamarte, ¿me perdonas?

-Tranquilo Edward no pasa nada yo entiendo todo muy bien, pero dime ¿Qué tienes en mente para hoy?

-Es sábado ¿no?, pues tu qué crees lo voy a pasar con la mujer más bella de este mundo.

-¿Sí? Y ¿quién será? –yo sabía que se refería a mí solo quería seguir con el juego.

-Bueno pues te la describo, es castaña, delgada, con buenas curvas, su cabello es muy largo y lo amo, su sonrisa es como el aire que necesito para respirar, sus ojos son la mejor parte, en el puedes ver todas las emociones que ella puede sentir, y lo más importante creo que le gusto, ¿tú crees que me preste atención Bella?

-No lo sé tal vez ella esté esperando al hombre indicado –nos reímos de lo tonto que sonábamos pero la mayoría de veces jugábamos de la misma forma, se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Bueno espero que sí porque tengo pensado invitarla a una cena romántica esta noche, ¿aceptas?

-Claro que si mi amor, nos vemos esta noche.

-Te amo Bella, pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga te amo.

No me gustó nada el tono de voz que utilizó era como si se quisiera despedir de mí, como si nunca nos fuésemos a ver de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo Edward recuérdalo siempre.

Durante el día me la pase buscando el vestido perfecto para esta noche, quería que fuese especial, y si las cosas se daban y pasaban a un siguiente nivel, ya me sentía preparada para eso, hace un mes Edward y yo nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, el beso estaba cargado de pasión, deseo y amor pero yo no estaba lista para dar ese paso, sin embargo ahora un mes más tarde sentía que era el momento.

Busque mi teléfono y le marque a la única persona que podría sacarme de este problema, Alice.

-Hola Alice necesito tu ayuda.

-Bueno creo que no escuche la parte en que dices hola Alice ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien ¿y tú Bella? O muy bien Alice gracias.

-Vamos Alice déjate de bobadas, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, por favor, es cuestión de moda.

-¿Queeeeeeeeé? Y ¿por qué demonios no lo has dicho antes? Voy saliendo para tu casa en este momento.

-Está bien te espero.

Una hora más tarde y con un sueño de los mil demonios seguía esperando a que Alice llegará a mi casa, que era lo que le pasaba a esta chica, es desesperante. Cuando estaba conciliando el sueño mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes contesté.

-Bella es urgente, ¿azul marino o verde?

-Alice ¿qué sucede?

-Bella solo responde.

-Está bien, mmm, Azul sin duda.

-Nos vemos en 20 minutos –y dicho esto corto, sin darme tiempo a preguntar de que estaba hablando, suspire, sería una tarde muy larga.

Y justo como Alice había llegado justo en 20 minutos, la ayudé a descargar su auto, parece que fuese a arreglar a media ciudad, pero no era solo a mí.

-Alice ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

-Bella, es que mi hermano me dijo que iban a salir esta noche a un lugar muy especial y tu mi querida amiga tienes que estar perfecta, así que manos a la obra, pero primero lo primero, báñate.

Una vez estuve fuera del baño, Alice me tendió una ropa interior muy provocativa, me mordí el labio inferior pensando en lo que esta ropa le podría causar a Edward.

Luego de ponerme la ropa interior negra de encaje, Alice se dispuso a maquillarme, era un maquillaje sencillo pero que resaltaba mis ojos y mis pómulos ligeramente, y el toque final un ligero color carmín para mis labios, luego le siguió mi cabello, como estaba largo me hizo risos que caían a lo largo de mi espalda y cuando vi el reloj no me imaginaba que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo arreglándome, simplemente el tiempo se me paso volando y Edward estaba a 10 minutos de llegar.

Me coloque el vestido y unas zapatillas, debo decir que el vestido que Alice me escogió era muy hermoso, el escote era en corte "v" y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era muy elegante y totalmente perfecto para esta noche, cuando estuvo todo listo Alice se fue de mi casa alegando que Jasper la había llamado hacía media hora para ver si lo podía ayudar con algunas asignaturas.

Justo cuando iba a tomar agua sonó el timbre y yo sonreí sabiendo que allí estaba Edward, camine lo más rápido que pude y al abrir la puerta me encontré con un peluche, si un peluche de un oso a tamaño real, con un globo amarrado en una mano y en la otra una carta que decía:

**_Bella, mi amor._**

**_Quiero que sigas las indicaciones que te voy a dar, y no se vale hacer trampas, al final de todo siempre te estaré esperando, solo sigue los pasos…_**

**_Te ama, Edward._**

Miré a mi alrededor y me conseguí de frente con una limosina, por Dios que emoción.

Deje el peluche dentro de mi casa, cerré la puerta y camine hacía la limosina, dentro había una rosa y otra carta:

**_¿Vez la rosa que está al lado de esta carta?, ¿Sabes lo que significa?, significa que te amo, un trabajo bien hecho, creo que yo he hecho algo bien para haberte conseguido._**

**_Ahora tu próxima parada es la floristería Candy's, no te demores que estoy esperando por ti._**

**_Te amo._**

¿Podría existir alguien más adorable que Edward? Pues no lo creo. Llegamos a la floristería y en ella me entregaron una rosa blanca junto con otra carta, fui hasta la limosina y esta arranco de inmediato mientras yo leía la tercera carta.

**_Mi amor esta rosa representa la pureza e inocencia y mi amor hacía ti es lo más puro e inocente que puede existir NUNCA lo olvides porque NUNCA dejaré de amarte._**

**_Este es el último paso, lo siguiente que verás es a mí._**

**_Te amo, Edward._**

Llegamos al estacionamiento de ¿la playa? Edward me ha preparado una cena en la playa, Dios no lo puedo creer, siento que con cada minuto lo amo más.

Camine por el sendero de rosas y velas hasta que encontré una mesa con una rosa que nunca había visto, una vela pequeña que alumbraba solo lo necesario y otra carta.

La rosa que se encuentra en la mesa es la que llaman rosa sonia ella significa sellar un pacto y para mí esta noche la pureza e inocencia con la que te amo servirán para estar contigo por siempre, muchos pensarán que nos separaremos pero ¿quién sabe? Yo solo sé lo que es el ahora y mi presente eres tú.

Ya se me hacía inevitable contener las lágrimas, Edward era el hombre perfecto, cuando iba a llamarlo sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás y su barbilla descansó en mi hombro.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-Te amo Edward.

Y dicho esto nos besamos, compartiendo todo el amor que sentíamos en ese momento, pero cuando se comenzó a mezclar con el deseo él se detuvo y nos sentamos en la mesa, durante la cena hablamos de cosas triviales, debo decir que me encanto la comida y sobre todo el saber que era él quien se había esforzado tanto por hacerla.

Después de cenar caminamos agarrados de las manos por la orilla de la playa, yo comencé a dejar besos por su cuello hasta que el no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre mí, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos estrechándome a él todo lo posible, mis manos automáticamente se fueron hasta el cabello de su nuca, para acercarlo más, si es que eso era posible, lentamente Edward nos fue llevando hasta la arena, los dos estábamos jadeando en busca de aire, el intento quitarse de donde estaba pero no lo deje, al contario lo atraje más hacía mi dándole a entender que estaba bien si estábamos juntos hoy, de todas formas yo también lo necesita.

-Bella ¿estas segura? No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

-Siempre que este contigo voy a estar segura, te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bella.

Y justo en ese momento desperté de golpe, la alarma marcaba las 8:00 am Dios mio tengo que bañarme rápido si no quiero perder el avión a Londres, de camino al aeropuerto llamaré a Alice para avisarle, en estos días por andar estudiando lo había olvidado.

Me duche lo más rápido posible, busque mi boleto, pasaporte y llame a un taxi, gracias a Dios no había tráfico y en 15 minutos ya estaba en el aeropuerto.

Luego de todo el protocolo del despegue y todo lo demás nos encontrábamos en vuelo, y en ese momento todas las imágenes de mi sueño inundaron mi mente, recuerdos que yo había enterrado en el fondo de mi ser pero que ahora por alguna razón han vuelto a salir, no te odio Edward, gracias a ti soy quien soy.

**Este cap como podrán ver es un sueño de Bella años atrás cuando aun era novia de Edward y el no había cometido ninguna locura, poco a poco se enterararn de que ha pasado en todos estos años...**

**¿Que creen? seguire el consejo de la mayoría, sacare a Jacob de aquí, pero no aun, todaví queda un uso para darle.**

**Besitos a todas y muchas gracias por comentar, a Jane2 si pudieses darme tu correo de alguna forma te lo agradecería, de verdad quiero saber que consejos me puedes dar para esta y mis proximas historias.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Londres.

Durante la primera parte del viaje no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese mi sueño, que ridículo fue ese momento, pensar que me quería, aunque con lo buen actor que era me imagino que debe estar por presentar una audición para alguna película, y para completar estoy perdiendo tiempo pensando en él, cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es pensar en las notas que daré para la clase de mañana.

La otra mitad del viaje me la pase tomando apuntes en un cuaderno sobre qué puntos trataría en clases, considerando que el tema era la psiquiatría y yo tendría que hablar especialmente de la psiquiatría forense la mejor forma de comenzar era hablando sobre los tipos de trastornos psiquiátricos existentes y como determinar cada caso en dicho momento.

Cuando aterrizamos yo estaba muy feliz nunca había visitado Londres pero siempre había sido mi sueño, seguí las indicaciones hasta llegar a retirar el equipaje, luego de pasar por migración estaba un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos con un letrero que tenía mi nombre escrito, este era el chofer que Harry me dijo que tendría a mi disposición en este tiempo aquí.

-Buenas noches señor, yo soy Bella Swan.

-Buenas noches señorita, yo soy Aro, seré su chofer por dos semanas –decía esto mientras tomaba mis maletas y las guardaba en la cajuela del auto.

-Mucho gusto Señor Aro, espero no causar molestias.

-Para nada Señorita, la molestia sería sino deja de llamarme Señor, por favor llámeme Aro simplemente.

-Está bien Aro solo si tú también me llamas Bella.

-Como usted guste.

Dicho esto arrancamos hasta el que sería mi hogar por estas dos semanas, extrañaba estar en mi consultorio y hablar con mis pacientes pero qué más da ya estoy en Londres.

Durante el camino no pude evitar que mi quijada se callera al ver lo hermoso que era el Big Ben el cual nació en el siglo XIX y hasta ahora no podía dejar de observar cuan hermoso era, luego de unos veinte minutos más de camino llegamos al Campus de la University of East London.

En el Edificio F4 estaba "ospedada" por asi decirlo, al instante en que llegamos Aro me ayudo con mi equipaje y me informo que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en llamarlo.

Comencé a desempacar mis cosas, ordenando mi ropa en los ganchos, en gavetas y mis cosas de aseo personal en el baño, miré el reloj y eran las tres de la tarde y se me ocurrió que podría dar una vuelta por el Campus para así mañana no estar tan confundida.

Tomé dinero y mi chaqueta y salí a caminar, cerca estaba una cancha para practicar Tennis, al lado tenía una piscina solo para estudiantes y en los alrededores se encontraba uno que otro gimnasio, esto era vida.

Según tenía informado el edificio donde tenía que estar presente mañana era el verde, que alivio no estaba tan lejos y cada edificio tiene un color diferente dependiendo del contenido que se esté dando.

Camine unas cuantas horas más memorizando el lugar y recordando que más de una vez mi sueño había sido venir a estudiar a Londres pero por tonta e inmadura desperdicie esa oportunidad, ese es uno de mi errores más grande que nunca me perdonaré pero tengo que dejar de darle tantas vueltas la pasado de una vez por todas, nada de lo que piense lo podrá cambiar, tampoco pensaré en el futuro porque no sé si llegará, lo que si haré de ahora en adelante es disfrutar del futuro porque una vez que se vaya ya no regresará.

Mis pensamientos se fueron a lo que comería, me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que fui lo más rápido hasta mi apartamento y llame a Aro para saber si tenía algún numero de una pizzería, el gustoso me envió el número y yo llamé de inmediato.

A los veinte minutos exactos estaban tocando el timbre, busque el dinero y fui a recoger la pizza, de verdad estaba deliciosa y Aro no había mentido cuando dijo que era una de las mejores pizzas que existían.

Luego de comer, tomé una ducha, Y mientras encendía la televisión busque el despertador y lo programe para el otro día, estaba tan cansada por todo este día que no se en que momento me quede dormida, el ruido del despertador me hizo pegar un brinco y casi caigo de la cama.

Me dirigí al baño, cepille los dientes y me di una relajante ducha con agua caliente, luego busque mi atuendo de hoy que consistía en una blusa manga larga blanca, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos bajos, no me veía como una vieja y tampoco como una niña, justo mi edad, luego de inspeccionar de nuevo mi imagen y maquillarme muy ligeramente me preparé un cereal, tome mis libros y comencé a caminar hasta el edificio verde.

Las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos caminando, todos murmuraban que si era una chica nueva y otros decían que de seguro era la suplente del Señor Cayo.

Entre al edificio verde y le pregunte a uno de los chicos cual era el salón de psiquiatría forense, el muy amablemente me respondió, incluso se ofreció a guiarme hasta allá pero yo le dije que no había ningún problemas que yo lo encontraba sola.

Estaba sentada en el salón esperando a que los chicos entrarán, pero todavía faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de entrada así que me puse una vez más a reorganizar mi clase de hoy.

Pasados los cinco minutos el salón comenzó a llenarse y mis nervios comenzaron a surgir, tres horas de clases, con personas de 18 años, nada fácil.

Cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares, decidí que era momento de comenzar.

-Silencio por favor.

En ese momento cuarenta miradas se posaron sobre mí y quise que la tierra me tragara, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, es horrible.

-Muy bien, buenos días mi nombre es Bella Swan y seré la suplente del señor Cayo por esta semana, como me han informado hoy veremos los primeros aspectos de los trastornos mentales, ¿alguien tiene una idea sobre esto?

Dios los nervios me consumía, nadie respondía, hasta que una mano se levantó pidiendo la palabra.

-Bueno los problemas mentales comparten pocos de los elementos etiológicos, nosológicos y fenomenológicos del resto de las enfermedades, prefiriéndose así la denominación trastorno mental.

-Eso es cierto pero también hay que tener en cuenta que es una alteración de los procesos cognitivos y afectivos del desarrollo, considerado como anormal con respecto al grupo social de referencia del cual proviene el individuo. Se encuentra alterado el razonamiento, el comportamiento, la facultad de reconocer la realidad o de adaptarse a las condiciones de la vida. El estudio objetivo y riguroso de los problemas mentales es relativamente nuevo. Todavía en el siglo XIX los enfermos mentales eran recluidos en asilos donde recibían "tratamientos morales" con el fin de disminuir su "confusión mental" y "restituir la razón". En el siglo XIX surgió por primera vez el concepto de "enfermedad mental" y la psiquiatría haría su ingreso definitivo a la medicina. En 1896 Emil Kraepelin diseñó un sistema de identificación y clasificación de los problemas mentales que se convertiría en la base de los estudios psiquiátricos modernos.

La clase se pasó muy rápido y todos allí estaban al parecer satisfechos con la clase de hoy, estaba recogiendo algunos libros cuando la chica que hablo al comienzo de la clase se acercó.

-Mucho gusto profesora mi nombre es Bree y quería decirle que no se preocupe que lo ha hecho muy bien para su primer día, estaba muy nerviosa en el comienzo ¿no es así?, es normla sentir esas emociones.

-El gusto es mío Bree, y muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá y hablar conmigo.

-No se preocupe.

Al salir de clases fui a mi departamento y llamé a Alice.

-Bella hasta que por fin me llamas, ya me tenía preocupada y no solo a mi sino a todos.

-Tranquila Alice tampoco es cosa del otro mundo, ayer cuando llegue no tuve tiempo de nada porque después de desempacar salí a caminar un poco y al regresar me quede dormida al instante.

-Esta bien no hay problema Bella, pero cuéntame como te va con tu nuevo trabajo de profesora de universidad.

-Muy bien Alice la verdad, hoy las clases se me han pasado muy rápido, los chicos que me han tocado no han sido groseros, y eso me hizo recordar cuando estaba en la universidad y entraba un profesor suplente y los chicos le hacían la vida imposible, gracias a Dios no es mi caso.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso Bella, tan solo tienes dos días fuera y ya te extrañamos.

Escuche un murmullo del otro lado de la línea y luego un grito de todos mis amigos, y de mi hermano que decían "vuelve pronto" y cuando todos se callaron escuche un ruído muy fuerte y un llanto, ¿era Anthony el que estaba llorando?

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa? Anthony, ¿Por qué llora?

-Bella luego te llamo –y dicho esto corto, odio que me dejen de esta forma, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Anthony para que llorara de esa forma?, solo espero que nada grave.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Promesas.

¿Qué sucedía con Anthony? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, y lo peor es que ni Alice, Jasper, Emmett o Rose me contestan el teléfono, ¿será que algo grave le sucedió a Anthony?, no, eso no puede ser, tiene que tener otra explicación de por qué lloro como lo hizo, no quiero imaginar lo peor.

Y como caído del cielo en ese instante sonó mi teléfono, pensé que serían algunos de los chicos pero me sorprendió ver que era un número desconocido.

-Buenas tardes, somos de la University East London, ¿es usted Isabella Swan?

-Si soy yo, ¿sucede algo?

-Bueno verá señorita nos apena mucho decirle que ya no disponemos de su necesidad debido a que el viaje del antiguo profesor se a adelantado y hoy mismo regresa para reincorporarse mañana, si le hemos ocasionado alguna molestia siéntase libre de quedarse estas dos semanas con todos los gastos pagos, no hay ningún inconveniente.

-No hay ningún problema, en lo absoluto y muchas gracias por su propuesta pero es indispensable que regrese hoy mismo a New York.

-Si ese es el caso ya mismo buscamos un boleto para que regrese a su casa hoy mismo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No se preocupe, en un momento la llamamos de nuevo para informarle todo lo referente al vuelo y le enviaremos los datos también por e-mail.

No lo podía creer, serían casualidades de la vida o es que yo tenía mucha suerte y por eso me sucedía esto. No quise darle mas vueltas al asunto, me bañe en tiempo record y me vestí para comenzar a guardar mis cosas en la maleta.

Media hora mas tarde recibí otra llamada de la universidad diciéndome que en una hora saldría el avión y que en mi correo tenía toda la información necesaria, así que llame a Aro y mientras el llegaba me dispuse a imprimir el boleto, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Aro llego muy rápido y yo salí con todas mis cosas a paso veloz, el me ayudó a guardar todo en el carro y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, en el camino intente llamar a Alice para avisarle que regresaba pero era inútil todos tenían el teléfono apagado, no sé cuántas llamadas deben tener pérdidas y todas deberían ser mías.

Deje de intentar en marcarle a alguno de los chicos y me concentre en lo que haría al llegar, sin duda sería dirigirme a la casa de Alice a ver si corría con suerte y los encontraba allí.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto Aro me deseo un feliz viaje y me dijo que cuando quisiera volver solo tenía que avisarle, me despedí de él y salí corriendo hasta la línea aérea, donde por cierto me regañaron por lo pronto que llegaba y estando a punto de perder el vuelo, entregue mis maletas y gracias al cielo en el área de seguridad no habían colas y pase muy rápido, busque la puerta de embarque y le entregue el boleto y mi pasaporte a la empleada de la línea.

Suspiré, finalmente estaba en el avión ahora me esperaban siete horas y cuarenta minutos de vuelo para saber que le sucedía a Anthony.

Luego del despegue y cuando el avión estuvo estabilizado, las azafatas nos dieron de cenar, debo decir que la comida del avión me encanto, y más tarde colocaron unas películas, en algún momento del vuelo me quede dormida y fue la azafata quien me despertó porque ya estábamos pronto a aterrizar, eran las 8 de la noche así que cuando aterrizamos y nos autorizaron el uso de celulares intente llamar de nuevo a Alice, ¿Resultado? Nada, intente ahora con Jasper ¿y qué paso? Nada, esto era frustrante me imagine que Rose y Emmett tampoco contestarían por lo que ni me moleste en llamarlos, pero le escribí un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que estaba en New York y que iba camino a su casa.

Luego del fastidioso protocolo y ya con equipaje en mano, hice la cola para esperar por un taxi, gracias a Dios caminaba rápido porque los nervios cada vez me tenían peor.

Le di al taxista la dirección de la casa de Alice y a eso de las ocho y cuarenta llegamos, finalmente estaba en casa.

Baje mi equipaje y llamé al timbre, de inmediato me abrió Victoria, ella era la ama de llaves de la casa de Alice y una señora muy amigable de unos sesenta años, me miro un tanto sorprendida pero me abrió la puerta y me ayudo con mi equipaje.

Una vez dentro no me pude contener y pregunte:

-Victoria –dije para llamar su atención- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

-Mi niña ellos han salido muy temprano, han dicho que iban a casa del joven Edward.

-¿No sabes a qué hora regresaran? O ¿No te han llamado por algo en específico?

-La verdad es que no pero si quieres puedo llamar a la casa del joven Edward y le pido que me comuniquen con la señorita Alice.

-Eso estaría muy bien.

Victoria llamó a casa de él y al parecer le atendió Emmett por qué ella no paraba de reír pero en cuanto menciono que estaba en casa estiro el brazo y me paso el teléfono.

-¿Bella?

Era Edward, yo no quería hablar con él, mi intención era hablar con Alice, no con él, definitivamente no todo me podía salir bien hoy.

-Si soy yo, solo llamaba para avisar que estoy en casa de Alice y que me gustaría saber que ha pasado con Anthony.

-No te preocupes, en este momento vamos todos para allá.

-Está bien aquí los espero.

-Adiós Bella.

Y ya no pude más y tranque el teléfono, podré parecer grosera y todo lo demás pero no quería seguir hablando con él, su voz era algo muy imposible de olvidar.

Pasó un corto lapso de tiempo, uno muy corto diría yo y luego escuche la puerta abrirse y Anthony me estaba llamando

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¿Dónde estás?

Salí hasta la entrada y en cuanto me vio salió corriendo y se arrojó a mis brazos tan fuerte que los dos no pudimos evitar caer al piso, fue una escena muy cómica pero luego recordé el motivo que me había enviado con mucha seguridad hasta acá.

Separe a Anthony de mi cuerpo y comencé a inspeccionarlo, todos me miraban interrogantes pero yo no les prestaba atención hasta que Alice me dijo:

-Bella ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué revisas a Anthony como si algo malo le hubiese sucedido?

-Es que cuando te llame…

-Tonta Bella nada le sucedió a Anthony, bueno nada malo, es solo que en ese momento estabas en alta voz y él escuchó lo feliz que estabas de estar en Londres y pensó que más nunca volverías, así que se le cayó de las manos el regalo que te había comprado y se puso a llorar por ti –Emmett explicó con tanta naturalidad, que tierno Anthony no pensé que fuese a extrañarme, me voltee a verlo y estaba con su carita sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

-¿Eso es cierto Anthony? –le pregunte.

-Si Bella, es que yo pensaba que no volverías más y tú me has caído muy bien y no quería tener a otra señora que me hiciera preguntas malas, prométeme que nunca me dejaras, anda Bella promételo, si tú me haces esa promesa yo te prometo que me portaré bien y haré todas las cosas que tú me digas y seré un niño bueno, ¿qué dices Bella? –a esta altura sus ojitos brillaban de emoción y esperanza, que hermosura.

-Está bien pero prométeme otra cosa.

-La que quieras Bella dime, la que sea.

-Que jamás vuelvas a pensar que te voy a dejar porque no es así, simplemente estaba haciéndole un favor a un viejo amigo y bueno estaba muy feliz porque cuando tenía tu edad yo quería viajar a ese lugar pero nada más.

-Y se puede saber porque razón ninguno contestaba su teléfono y me decía que no sucedía nada grave y que podría regresar mañana –continué diciendo.

Todos a mí alrededor se miraron unos con otros y Edward fue quien habló.

-Discúlpalos Bella es que luego de que llamaste a Alice a Anthony le dio una especie de crisis por lo que ya te dijo Emmett y bueno cuando logramos calmarlo el escondió todos los teléfonos alegando que nadie llamaría y que esa tarde todos teníamos que jugar con él.

-Bueno eso explica todo –murmuré.

Les dije a los chicos que necesitaba un minuto para realizar una llamada y me fui al balcón del segundo piso que tenía una hermosa vista a la piscina.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Harry le informé lo sucedido y me agradeció mucho mi favor y se disculpó por las molestias, le hice saber que no había ningún problema y que siempre contara conmigo.

Me quede un rato más en el balcón pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, fue reconfortante estar ese tiempo allí pero ya tenía que bajar para regresar a casa, de seguro Emmett podría llevarme.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo pasé por al lado del baño y este se abrió rápidamente, sentí que me jalaban y lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me estaba besando.

**Hola chicas! Disculpen que no actualice sábado y domingo pero es que no me dio tiempo.**

**Quería saber si, ¿les parece buena idea hacer uno o mas cap desde el punto de vista de Edward?**

**¿Quién está besando a Bella?**

**Muchas gracias a: Conejoazul, alianna09, xhica121, L Rys, jota97, lueli, maricoles, noe Pattz, dulce sangre azul, georginiuxa, namy33, liiz-Carlie Cullen, Loremolina, jojo10298-somerhalder, mdstl17788, brujas, jane2, luminosita, cullen's nicky, beky09, TWIANDRE, Martu Cullen, Jenny hatake.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Edward.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que ha cambiado mi vida en estos años, al principio todo era felicidad y ahora no se ni que hago con mi vida, lo único que me inspira a seguir adelante es mi hijo Anthony que aunque nos convirtió a Tanya y a mi en padre cuando eramos muy jóvenes no dejo de amarlo ni un segundo, es una de mis mayores razones para vivir, él, mi familia y ella, Bella, tan solo de recordarla siento que vuelo, nunca deje de amarla y nunca dejaré de hacerlo y solo espero que un día pueda entender las razones que me obligaron a dejarla de la forma en como lo hice.

Este día iba a ser decisivo, había mantenido contacto con Alice los últimos años y me había contado todo sobre la vida de ella, y por muy egoísta que sonara fui feliz al saber que ningún otro a estado con ella en ningún aspecto, aunque eso me haga sentir el hombre mas cínico y repugnante de la tierra.

También Alice me informó que ella decidió estudiar psicología y entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, ¿qué mejor forma que Tony supere sus miedos que estando con ella?, estoy cien por ciento seguro que Bella jamás lo haría sentir de otra forma que no fuese querido, eso lo sabía personas como ella de hermosas tanto por dentro como por fuera, nunca cambian.

Así que comencé a arreglar todos los tramites, para que el mismo día en que llegáramos de viaje Anthony tuviese su primera consulta, estaba ansioso por verla y no sabía cuál sería su reacción, lo más probable es que me odiara.

Logre que en mi trabajo me enviaran a la sucursal de New York y le pedí a mi hermana que me ayudara a conseguir una casa para Anthony y para mí. Ya todo estaba listo y había hecho que mi pequeño olvidara lo ocurrido por este tiempo, él estaba muy emocionado con la idea de que vería a su tia Alice y a sus abuelos de nuevo, además de conocer a Jasper que siempre se han hablado por teléfono y su pequeña conversación siempre termina en un "cuida a mi tia Alice y no la hagas llorar".

Estaba en un profundo sueño cuando:

-Vamos papi, despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde y los tios y abuelos nos esperan, despierta papi quiero conocer a Jasper, anda, vamos! Muévete.

-Basta Tony ya estoy despierto –dije con voz soñolienta.

-Por fin papi ya me estabas asustando, tienes un sueño profundo.

-Muy bien campeón pero ya estoy despierto así que ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno y nos vestimos para ir al aeropuerto.

-Si papi ¡Yupiii! –y dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación a bañarse, yo sospechaba que en verdad solo se mojaba con agua, pero no teníamos tiempo para comprobarlo.

Luego de desayunar, llamamos un taxi y arrancamos rumbo al aeropuerto, hicimos todo los necesario y al subir al avión Tony se quedó profundamente dormido y yo también, los dos dormimos durante las siete horas cuarenta minutos de vuelo, inmediatamente buscamos nuestras pertenencias, le dimos al taxi la dirección de nuestra casa, dejamos las maletas en la sala y salimos de nuevo para el consultorio de Bella, y aquí caí en la cuenta en que la volvería a ver, diez años después y me sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita.

El consultorio estaba cerca de nuestro nuevo hogar así que no tardamos mucho y llegamos a las tres en punto, la hora exacta de la cita de Anthony.

Entramos en el lujoso edificio hasta el piso cinco y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor estaba la secretaria, la que le sonrió amablemente a mi hijo y a mi por poco me come con la mirada, Ahss odio eso, no negaré que sube mi ego pero en realidad ya no estoy para esos jueguitos de miradas, etc…

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el Señor Cullen y tú (dijo mirando a Anthony) debes ser el niño del que tanto la doctora a hablado todo el día, si quieres puedes pasar, mientras tu papá podrá ir rellenar unos formularios, ¿te gustaría Anthony?

Anthony asintió y fue caminando hasta la puerta de Bella, la tocó y cuando ella abrió la puerta mi corazón casí se detiene por más de un minuto, estaba simplemente radiante tal y como la recordaba, no había cambiado mucho solo tenía más rasgos de la mujer madura y hermosa que es.

Noté que no se percató de mi presencia, así que me dispuse a llenar los formularios que muy amablemente Irina me había entregado.

Al terminar se los entregue y me dijo que ya podía pasar, me detuve en la puerta y la abrí lo que para mi pareció ser despacio para Bella y Anthony fue muy fuerte y ambos me miraban en ese instante.

-Buenas tardes señor –Dijo mientras buscaba en sus papeles, ¿sería posible que no me reconociera?, no eso si que no, ella solo estaba jugando a que no me conocía- Señor Cullen ¿Cierto?

-Mucho gusto doctora Swan –Eso fue todo lo que pude decir, me sentía como un idiota.

-Mucho gusto Señor Cullen, permítame… -Y en ese momento deje de escuchar y a concentrarme en contestar con monosílabos, no es posible que esta mujer mandara sobre mi como lo hace.

Al final de la consulta Anthony tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitar a Bella a cenar en casa de Alice. Todo parecia estar a mi favor porque Bella decidió acompañarnos.

Después de cenar y todo ese rollo me sorprendió ver que Anthony la llamará mamá, y lo que más me sorprendió fue lo prematuro de la situación.

Me encantaba la forma en que Bella se complementaba con él, es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como me gustaría que Bella fuese la madre de Anthony, nuestra vida sería muy diferente, muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado.

Esa noche cuando todos dormían yo baje a la sala porque no tenía sueño y mi mente comenzó a vagar en el día en que conocí a Bella.

Flashback.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería escuchando los diversos comentarios sobre la chica nueva y su hermano que entraban hoy a clases, el chico recibía el nombre de Emmett Swan y ella era Isabella Swan hijos del jefe de policía Swan, en ese momento entraron ambos a la cafetería y todo se quedó en un silencio incomodo, pero cuando enfoque mi vista en Isabella, se podría decir que mi corazón se saltó un latido y deje de respirar, era la chica más hermosa que había visto, en esta escuela habían muchas pero la mayoría de ellas se notaban que estaban totalmente operadas y nada naturales pero a Isabella se le notaba lo contrario, parecía una persona frágil y fácil de persuadir y con un corazón noble, y ni hablar de su físico, tenía el cuerpo que la mayoría moría por tener.

Ellos pasaron a retirar su almuerzo y no encontraban lugares para comer así que Alice muy amablemente los invitó a sentarse con nosotros y en ese momento fue cuando Rose y Emmett se conocieron, aquello parecía un amor a primera vista.

Y aproximadamente unos seis meses después de convivir con Bella me di cuenta que quería algo más con ella he hice todo lo posible para que me dejara entrar en su vida y no fue nada fácil porque ella ya conocía mi historial de chicas que cabe destacar no eran pocas.

Fin del Flashback.

Había amado cada segundo de mi vida, aunque no se en que momento fui tan tonto como para dejarme manipular por Tanya.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y fui a curiosear, mi sorpresa fue que de quien se trataba era de Bella y parecía molesta, seguro que el mal nacido de Jacob la había molestado, así que en cuanto ella se fue a la cocina y Jacob iba detrás de ella lo detuve y le dejé en claro que no lo quería ver cerca de ella porque no respondería.

Hoy Bella había llamado a Alice para decirle que viajaría a Londres durante dos semanas, eso me desilusiono mucho porque yo tenía la esperanza de poder verla la mayor parte del día.

Cuando Anthony se entero lo tomó muy bien, incluso dijo que así tendría tiempo de hacerle un regalo a Bella con sus propias manos.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Bella se había ido y la extrañaba de los mil demonios y no solo yo también todo los chicos incluido Anthony, cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Alice y todos nos emocionamos porque se trataba de ella.

Anthony traía el regalo en sus manos y al escuchar lo feliz que estaba Bella y lo que todos le gritaron, se le ha caído el regalo y se ha quebrado y él ha rompido en llanto. Cuando logramos calmarlo (que no fue una tarea nada fácil) nos escondió los teléfonos y dijo que esa tarde solo sería para él por lo que en la noche nos enteramos de que Bella había regresado solo para ver que le sucedía a Anthony, le explique lo sucedido y ella y mi hijo se prometieron algunas cosas.

Ya había llegado a esta altura que no soportaba la indiferencia de Bella, cada segundo a su lado la amaba más y me molestaba no poder decirle nada, cuando subió al balcón decidí ir detrás de ella pero preferí dejar que estuviese un momento a solas para pensar, y en eso se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, así que me escondí en el baño.

Cuando escuche que se encontraba en frente del baño abrí rápidamente la puerta y la acorrale entre ella, no le dí tiempo de procesar ninguna información cuando ya la estaba besando, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, eran un necesidad implacable, diez años, diez putos años en los que no había probado estos labios.

Mis manos fueron a las muñecas de ella y las apretaron para que no pudiese separarse de mí, al principio estaba reacia pero luego me correspondió el beso, haciendo que mi cuerpo despertará de nuevo como tenía ya diez años dormido.

Me despegue de esos labios tan provocativos por falta de aire y con un movimiento veloz se soltó de mis manos y me propino una cachetada, auchh Bella pega duro.

-Edward Cullen, escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, no quiero que mas nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a besar, mas nunca me vas a tocar y más nunca vas a hacer que reviva el pasado, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento –eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir, no era el momento apropiado para hacerle saber toda la verdad, por el momento dejaría que viviera en su mundo luego entraría yo, solo estaba dejando que se adaptara aunque esto no había sido un buen comienzo de adaptación después de todo.

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el cap del Pov Edward, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho este capítulo y todo pasa muy rápido, pero lo hice pensando en algunas chicas que me han pedido hacer un cap desde el punto de vista de Edward, trataré de mejorar en cuanto a esto, pero creo que por ahora solo seran desde el punto de vista de Bella.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Te odio Tanya Denali.

Nada en mi cabeza tenía sentido en estos momentos, no era capaz de hacer ni de procesar nada con coherencia, habían pasado diez años, diez malditos años que no lo había besado y maldición se sintió como volver a nacer, no, no, no me puedo permitir esto, Edward Cullen fue mi pasado pero no pienso hacer que sea mi presente, primero muerta.

Después de salir corriendo del baño, llegue hasta las escaleras y las bajé lo más civilizadamente posible, no quería que nadie se enterara que estaba alterada por algo y luego llegaran las preguntas, cuando llegue a la sala todos estaban sentados en el piso viendo una película y Anthony estaba en la cocina buscando un poco de agua, fui hasta la cocina y escuche que hablaba con alguien, ¿con quién más podría estar hablando Anthony si su padre estaba en el segundo piso y Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett estaban viendo una película? Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, tropecé con la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta dejando caer un jarrón de cristal, Dios mio Alice me matará, eso era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Los chicos al escuchar el alboroto salieron a ver que sucedía y todos se rieron de mí incluso Alice lo hacía, ¿es qué no le importaba ese jarrón o qué?, bufé, esto me había dejado de pasar hace unos 9 años aproximadamente, odiaba mi parte torpe siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

En ese momento Anthony salió de la cocina un tanto agitado y me miraba diferente, no entendía ¿hice algo que a Anthony no le ha gustado?, su mirada reflejaba temor y odio, lo peor del caso es que esos sentimientos era dirigidos a mi persona, qué alguien me diga ¿dónde está la cámara escondida? Porque yo no le veo la gracia.

-Anthony ¿qué sucede, cariño? –pregunte lo más suavemente posible y midiendo cada una de mis palabras.

-Nada Isabella, si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación –su tono fue frío y distante, tanto así que me dejo petrificada en el suelo, y ahora ¿qué hice?

Todos estábamos en silencio y mirándonos sin entender nada, algo cambio en él y tengo que descubrir que fue, pero antes tenía que comenzar a limpiar los vidrios que tengo en las manos y en el pie.

-Bella permíteme ayudarte, yo puedo curarte sin ningún problema –Bueno pero ¿en qué momento había llegado Edward hasta acá? De seguro ya tenía rato aquí y por estar tan concentrada en Anthony no le había prestado atención.

-Como gustes –Esa fue mi respuesta.

-Ven hermana yo te ayudo a levantar para que n te hagas más cortes, ya me había olvidado lo torpe que eras.

-Ohh cállate Emmett.

Después de que Emmett me ayudará fui hasta la cocina con su ayuda y Alice trajo los implementos que Edward le dijo, el comenzó con su labor y yo sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Anthony, cinco minutos atrás parecía quererme y ahora parecía odiarme, que rollo.

Cuando Edward terminó con los vidrios me coloco una venda y Emmett comentó que ya era hora de irnos. Durante el camino a casa estuve pensando en el detective, ya habían pasado varios días de nuestra primera reunión, esperaba con toda mi alma que me diera más información de la que ya sabía.

Cuando Emmett y Rose me dejaron en mi casa subí a mi recamara, necesitaba un baño urgente, busque mi ropa de dormir y me dispuse a bañarme, cuando el agua caliente hizo su efecto y estaba totalmente relajada salí del baño, me vestí y me acomode bajo las sábanas, de inmediato me dormí y esa noche soñé con Renne mi madre, la extrañaba muchísimo, necesitaba de ella para escucharle decir, Bells tono estará bien o la frase que ella siempre me decía y que aún no he logrado comprender del todo "la memoria del corazón borra los malos recuerdos".

Como todas las mañanas el sonido del despertador me hizo saber que comenzaba un nuevo día, me levante y busque en mi armario la ropa que usaría para hoy y luego me dirigí al baño.

Cuando estuve fuera, fui a la cocina y prepare un desayuno ligero, un tazón de cereal y frutas, miré el reloj y eran las ocho de la mañana, todavía me quedaba una hora para llegar al consultorio, así que aproveché ese tiempo restante para llamar al detective.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Seth soy Bella.

-Oh hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y tú ¿cómo estás?

-De maravilla… me imagino que su llamada se debe a que quiere saber si tengo algo de información, ¿no es así?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Bueno déjeme informarle que tengo buenas noticias, ¿cuándo quiere que nos veamos?

Piensa Bella piensa, ¿cuántas consultas tienes hoy?, eran tres, no esas son las de mañana hoy tengo nueve, ¡Diablos! Nueve consultas.

-Me temo Seth que hoy no nos podremos ver, ¿es posible mañana?

-Por supuesto, solo dígame lugar y hora exacta.

-Seth ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el Blue Moon?

-Claro que sí Bella, allí estaré.

-Está bien, a las seis si te parece bien.

-Es perfecto Bella, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Un día, tan solo un día y sabría un poco más, eso es lo que más espero, por lo pronto busque las llaves del jeep y comencé a manejar hasta el consultorio.

Cuando llegue estaba decorado tal cual lo había dejado y eso me hizo recordar de nuevo a Anthony, su actitud aún me preocupaba, no logro entender ese odio repentino.

Como a las diez de la mañana llego mi primer paciente, bueno en realidad no era mi paciente, era una señora que necesitaba a una amiga que la aconsejara y aquí me tenía a mí.

-Señora Cooper buenos días, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bella mi niña hermosa, he estado muy bien gracias, no sabes lo feliz que he sido cuando tú secretaria me ha llamado y me ha dicho que regresaste tan pronto.

-Bueno si la verdad es que ocurrieron unos imprevistos y por eso regrese tan pronto, pero cuénteme, que ha pasado con el señor Masen.

-Bella, es tan hermoso que una vieja como yo pueda vivir estas experiencias, él es el hombre de mis sueños, no sé cómo no pude conseguirlo antes.

-Resulta señora Cooper que si lo ha conseguido ahora es porque este era el momento indicado, suelo pensar que las cosas suceden en el momento que tienen que suceder, sean buenas o sean malas, dentro de todo lo malo siempre encontramos algo bueno, ¿no lo cree?

-Me encanta hablar contigo mi niña, eres cómo la nieta que nunca he tenido, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en años, muchas gracias Bella.

-No me agradezca, mi amistad no es por caridad, yo he visto en usted lo que veo en todos mis amigos, veo amor, no cree que es suficiente.

-Sabes Bella a veces me pregunto por qué una mujer como tú, independiente, hermosa y fuerte, no tiene a alguien a su lado, no tiene una familia, no conozco tanto de ti como tú conoces de mí, pero esa siempre ha sido una de mis mayores dudas.

-Todo a su tiempo señora Cooper, todo a su tiempo.

Y así siguieron hablando con un tiempo, hasta que otro de los pacientes llego.

El señor Marco un hombre de 30 años alcohólico, Jane una chica de 20 años con personalidades múltiples, Alec de 26 años con problemas de sufrir parafilia y así como ellos casos más.

En el almuerzo llame al taller y me alegre al saber que ya mi auto estaba listo así que le llame a Emmett para que lo buscara y lo dejara en mi casa.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche salí del consultorio, finalmente, amaba mi trabajo pero una jornada así cansaba demasiado.

En el trayecto a mi casa estaba pensando en lo que podría decirme mañana Seth, ¿sería de verdad algo nuevo para mí o simplemente algo que ya sabía?

Cuando estacione en el garaje me encontré con una carta en el piso, muy fácilmente alguien pudo empujarla por la rejilla del portón, era eso o pensar que alguien había estado en mi casa, la idea me hizo temblar de miedo, abrí rápidamente la carta y comencé a leer su contenido.

_**Querida y estimada Isabella Swan:**_

_**Anthony te odia, pobrecilla Bella o mejor dicho Isabella, ¿qué has hecho ahora para que el niño te odie? Tiene que ser algo muy malo porque los niños de esa edad no deberían sentir esos sentimientos…**_

_**No tienes ni idea de quién soy y tampoco me interesa si lo sabes, la verdad tu vida es un fracaso, eres una buena para nada y hasta un niño te odia, el hombre al que quieres siente asco hacia ti y no eres capaz de encontrar las cosas que se te han perdido, me das lastima.**_

_**Con amor, tú mejor amiga…**_

No puede ser, no, no es posible, Tanya está muerta, ella es la única que podría escribir algo así, yo llegue a conocerla muy bien como para saber de lo que era capaz.

Te odio Tanya Denali, odio haberte dejado entrar en mi vida.

No lo dude dos veces y llame a Seth.

-¿Hola? Bella que ha sucedido.

-Seth necesito que investigues a otra persona, Tanya Denali sino consigues su nombre de esa forma es posible que sea Tanya Cullen, disculpa las molestias a esta hora Seth que tengas buenas noches.

Todo encajaba ahora, pero para comprobarlo necesitaba hablar con Anthony y cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicaaaas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir con la historia, espero les guste este capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la hacen saber... Besos..<strong>

**Muchas gracias a: Conejoazul, alianna09, xhica121, L Rys, jota97, lueli, maricoles, noe Pattz, dulce sangre azul, georginiuxa, namy33, liiz-Carlie Cullen, Loremolina, jojo10298-somerhalder, mdstl17788, brujas, jane2, luminosita, cullen's nicky, beky09, TWIANDRE, Martu Cullen, Jenny hatake,whithmusicsong, robmy, mely1989, maribel hernandez cullen, CaMuChi, isabel20, sereytycullen, apenasumsorriso, marielie, espero que no se me escape ninguna y si omiti a alguien saben que tambien estoy agradecida con ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Uniendo cabos sueltos.

Esa noche no dormí absolutamente nada pensando en la persona que escribió esa carta y por mucho que intentaba buscar otro culpable nadie más parecía sospechoso, solamente Tanya Denali.

Cuando ella y yo teníamos 16 años habíamos sido muy unidas y ella era una de las mejores personas que existían, a los 17 mis padres decidieron dejar New York por un trabajo que tenía mi padre, un años más tarde volvimos a la misma escuela que habíamos estado antes pero había un problema, Tanya ya no era la misma, no era la amiga que yo deje, ahora era una zorra, en toda la extensión de la palabra, se había vuelto una mujer sin escrúpulos, usaba a todos cuantos podía y todo por una persona, Edward Cullen.

Ese primer día de clases Alice nos había invitado para comer con ellos, ahí fue cuando conocí a Edward, el mantenía una relación con Tanya y ella se había convertido en esa mujer tan frívola solo por llamar la atención de este y sin importarle nada.

Por su puesto luego me di cuenta de la persona que era Edward en verdad y no como todos me habían dicho que era, los rumores decían que me alejara de él porque era un casanova, que andaba con todas a la vez, pero un día me lo encontré en su casa, estaba llorando por algo que le sucedió y caí en la cuenta de que no me había dado la tarea de conocerlo bien, después de ese día fuimos muy unidos, a las semana el dejo a Tanya y a mí, bueno a mí me estaba gustando Edward Cullen.

Al tiempo el me propuso que saliéramos y todo era color de rosas hasta que un día sin más ni más Edward no volvió. Solo dejó una carta que decía: lo siento, perdóname… Te amo.

Quien podría creer que me amaba si se iba así como si nada y pensar que en ese momento le iba a dar la noticia que me tenía frustrada y consternada de no saber cómo el iba a reaccionar.

Tocaron el timbre e inmediatamente observe la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana, salí corriendo a la puerta y estaba un chico de unos 16 años y tenía una gorra que lo identificaba como repartidor y además tenía una caja en la mano, un poco grande a decir verdad.

-Buenos días, disculpe pero ¿es usted la doctora Isabella Swan?

-Si soy yo -¿Quién mandaría algo para mí? Que extraño.

-Este paquete es para usted, necesito que firme aqu –dijo indicándome la hoja, la tomé y mientras firmaba pregunté.

-¿Quién me ha enviado esto?

-Lo siento doctora pero no hay remitente.

Después de despedir al muchacho me quede pensativa, ¿quién me mandaría esto? Y lo mejor de todo es que no sabía que contenía la caja.

Luego de una hora de pensarlo me arme de valor y la abrí, dentro estaban unas fotos de cuando Tanya y yo éramos amigas, fotos de mí en mi antigua casa en Forks, habían muchas fotos que solo era posible que fuesen tomadas por un profesional, alguien con experiencia en las fotografías y eso solo me llevaba a un detective, seguí registrando la caja y conseguí la foto de dos bebes, una niña y un niño, eran hermosos, muchísimo en realidad, la niña tenía el cabello marrón chocolate y se veía muy adorable con sus mejillas sonrosadas, el niño era caso aparte, estaba igual de sonrosado que la niña pero tenía la boquita entre abierta y su cabello era parecido al dorado.

No sé en qué momento había comenzado a llorar pero me di cuenta cuando vi mis lágrimas en mis manos, ¿por qué me molestaba esa persona con mi pasado?, algo muy grande tuve que hacer y todavía no sé lo que fue.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar descontroladamente, intente calmar mi voz para no dejar saber que estaba llorando pero fue inútil.

-Hola –Silencio, intente de nuevo.

-¿Hola? –pero nadie hablaba, seguro era un número equivocado o algo parecido, justo cuando iba a colgar escuche un ruido del otro lado de la línea.

-Sé que hay alguien del otro lado, por favor deje los juegos que no estoy para bromas en estos momentos.

-Cariño, veo que ya recibiste mi pequeño presente, espero que lo disfrutes mucho, porque solo tendrá eso mi querida Bella, solo tendrás imágenes de lo que pudo ser y no fue, estamos hablando, te quiero, besitoooos.

Y tranco, maldición, tenía un amplificador de la voz, pero ahora no me quedaban dudas de que se trataba de Tanya Denali, me tenía vigilada, tanto así que podría estar en cualquier lado de mi casa o incluso en el frente y yo no lo sabía, aterrada guarde todo en la caja de nuevo no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la imagen de los dos hermosos bebes que allí estaban.

Cuando tuve todo listo llame a Emmett le dije que lo necesitaba urgente en mi casa y que luego le daría explicaciones, después llame a mi secretaria, esta me contesto muy alarmada y me pregunto que me había sucedido pero no le di mayores explicaciones, a nadie se las daría, le pedí que cancelara las citas de hoy y al final llame a Seth.

-Seth.

-Bella que sorpresa, me dirás que hoy tampoco puedes reunirte conmigo o es para buscar información de otra persona.

-No Seth, te llamaba porque quiero saber si podríamos adelantar nuestra reunión.

-Claro Bella para que hora, ¿las tres? ¿te parece bien?

-No, más bien pensaba en algo así como ya mismo.

-Ohh bueno eso me quita mucho tiempo para investigar sobre la mujer que me dijiste anoche, pero supongo que si me apresuro podría darte un breve resumen, está bien, nos vemos en una hora en el Blue Moon.

-Gracias Seth, en una hora nos vemos, adiós.

En el instante en que tranque el teléfono sonó el timbre anunciando que Emmett había llegado, salí corriendo hasta la puerta y me lance a sus brazos, por fin me sentía protegida, adiaba a sensación de que alguien estaba cerca de mí , calculando todos mis movimientos y yo no era capaz de hacer nada.

Una vez dentro Emmett comenzó con su lluvia de preguntas, suspire, esto me lo veía venir.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que sucede y sabré si me estas mintiendo, recuerda que es mi trabajo.

Urggg odio tener un hermano "detector de mentiras" es lo peor.

-Primero necesito saber si podría quedarme unos cuantos días en tu casa –comencé a hablar sin mirarlo a la cara y como si el piso fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Claro que si hermanita eso lo sabes muy bien, por favor dime que sucede estoy muy preocupado por ti –su vos era suave y reconfortante, él había sido mi padre por la mayoría de estos años.

-Está bien, ¿recuerdas a Tanya?

-Claro que sí ella fue tu amiga, novia de Edward y era la mamá de Anthony.

-Corrección no es era, ahora deberías utilizar es.

-¿Cómo?, ella está muerta no… -pero lo corte.

-Emmett para ¿sí? Te estoy diciendo que esa mujer está viva y me está jodiendo la vida, necesito de tu apoyo en estos momentos, ya sé que pensarás que estoy loca y todo eso pero tengo pruebas, tu eres mi única familia aparte de papá pero él no está en estos momentos cuerdo para ayudar. Por lo pronto necesito que me lleves al Blue Moon lo más rápido que puedas.

-No te voy a pedir más explicaciones porque ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y no te preocupes yo te creo.

-Gracias hermano, por cierto no quiero que nadie sepa, no quiero alarmar a nadie sin ninguna necesidad, ¿entendido?

-Si mami.

Salimos directo al Blue Moon donde ya Seth me estaba esperando en la mesa mas privada que existía en ese lugar y se lo agradecí en el alma, no sabía quién pudiese estar observándonos.

-Buenos días Seth, espero no haberte importunado, la verdad es que necesitaba verte urgente, este es mi hermano Emmett, si en algún momento yo no puedo asistir él lo hará por mí, es de plena confianza.

-No hay ningún problema Bella, pero siéntense, por cierto mucho gusto Emmett soy Seth McCarty, detective privado.

Se estrecharon las manos y proseguimos.

-Bella anoche cuando me llamaste comencé a investigar sobre la persona que me dijiste, descubrí que estudió en esta escuela pero a los 18 salió embarazada supuestamente, y digo supuestamente porque eso fue lo que hizo creer, ella en verdad nunca lo estuvo, todo fue una pantalla.

Maldita Tanya lo sabía.

-Lo segundo es que ella abandono el país para irse a Londres, pero luego de eso no se más porque no me has dado tiempo.

-Está bien Seth no hay problema…

-Pero –siempre hay un pero- ella no es tan inteligente como parece porque me has dicho dos nombre Tanya Denali y Tanya Cullen, resulta que ella creo una cuenta bancaría con Tanya Cullen hace dos meses y ha estado haciendo movimientos bancarios constantemente, lo extraño de la situación es que Tanya Denali está muerta pero Tanya Cullen no. Pero como te digo no sé nada más, necesito mínimo tres días y te digo donde se encuentra esta mujer.

-Con el otro asunto –siguió Seth- déjame decirte que fui a la clínica que me dijiste y conseguí una información muy valiosa pero prefiero que la leas en la comodidad de tu casa, ese tipo de información no es algo que pueda darse en lugares como estos por muy privados que puedan parecer, el archivo contiene fotos, testimonios de una enfermera y un doctor y la dirección de una casa hogar, por favor no esperes una semana en ir a esa casa, hazlo lo más pronto posible, si esperas puede ser muy tarde.

-Muchas gracias Seth no sabes lo agradecía que estoy contigo, me has abierto muchas puertas.

Estaba sacando mi cartera para pagarle pero él me detuvo.

-Lo siento Bella pero no voy a aceptar que me pagues, este trabajo no ha sido una investigación cualquiera, ahora supone un reto para mí y tú te has convertido en una especie de amiga y no sería capaz de cobrarte dinero alguno, la mayoría de mis trabajos son de mujeres inseguras que creen que sus esposos les están siendo infiel pero lo tuyo va más allá.

-Gracias de nuevo Seth pero recuerda que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamar, si esta en mis manos ayudarte lo haré.

-Tranquila Bella, relájate, somos amigos –sonrío- pero ahora sí, nos vemos en tres días para traerte el resto de la información de Tanya Cullen.

Cuando me subí al asiento del auto inmediatamente abrí lo que Seth me había entregado, lo primero que había era la dirección de una casa hogar, en la hoja decía que tenía que ir hoy mismo si era posible y que al llegar preguntara por Emily Uley.

A todas estas Emmett todavía se encontraba en estado vegetal, no había emitido comentario alguno pero el entendía que yo necesitaba mi espacio, él posiblemente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando pero luego se lo explicaría, tiempo al tiempo.

Luego de una larga hora metida en un embotellamiento llegamos a la casa hogar, estaba segura que aquí iba a tener muchas respuestas para mis interrogantes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? Yo espero que muy bien, aquí tienen otro capítulo donde se han sacado muchas cosas a la luz que estaban escondidas… Por allí una de ustedes me pregunto que actualmente qué edad tenía Edward y Bella, el primero tiene 30 y Bella tiene 28, Anthony tiene 8 pero faltan pocos días para su cumpleaños.<strong>

**También quería aclarar, embotellamiento es una cola de carros o una "tranca", no sé cómo le dirán ustedes.**

**Y Casa hogar es también un orfanato, los lugares donde dejan a los niños aparentemente sin padres.**

**Para que creen que fue Bella a la casa hogar, obvio a buscar algo pero ¿qué?**

**Como siempre espero sus opiniones y decirles que esta historia no durará mucho, tal vez le falten unos cinco capítulos más o quizás llegue hasta los veinte pero ya eso lo decidiré en la marcha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Mi nuevo amor.

Cuando llegamos a la casa hogar, trate de bajarme rápidamente del carro pero Emmett me lo impidió.

-Bella, hermana, te dije que iba a apoyar pero necesito saber por qué venimos hasta acá, lo único que puedas venir a buscar aquí es un niño o niña porque no creo que el detective te ponga a jugar a las pistas.

-Emmett es algo muy difícil de contar, es algo que durante toda mi vida lo he estado enterrando para tratar de sobrellevarlo pero está bien por los momentos te contare una parte solo para que sepas que hacemos aquí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me fui por 10 meses a Atlanta? –le pregunte.

-Claro que si, como olvidarlo, te extrañe mucho.

-Bueno, como decirlo, déjame ver… me fui embarazada.

Su cara no tenía color, su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna, pensé que se iba a desmayar.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado, maldición Bella te hubiese apoyado con mi vida y hubiese pasado arriba de quien fuese solo por ti hermana, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

-Tenía miedo, era una niña inmadura para criar a un hijo y no quería saber qué pensarían todo ustedes de mí, me moría solo de pensar en tu cara de decepción por haber hecho aquello, tú me tratabas como una niña ejemplo y yo solo arruine eso –a estas alturas mi voz era un susurro y mis palabras se mezclaban con mi llanto, Emmett me abrazo muy fuete como cuando éramos unos niños y yo tenía miedo de la obscuridad.

-Bella, escúchame bien y quiero que te lo grabes en tu cabeza ¿si, cielo?, nunca en mi vida me voy a sentir decepcionado de ti, estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer que eres y esto es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie pero cuando Rose y yo nos casemos y tengamos nuestra primera niña el nombre que yo quería colocarle era el tuyo, porque tu hermanita eres una mujer fuerte, que ha pasado por mucho, hay cosas que no se de ti pero pase lo que pase siempre serás mi pequeña.

-Ohh Emmett gracias, te amo hermano.

-Y yo a ti pequeña… Pero ahora dime ¿qué paso con mi sobrino o sobrina? , ¿Los diste en adopción?

-¿Qué? Estás loco Emmett, al principio me fui lejos porque quería organizar mi cabeza pero para cuando tenía 5 meses y con ellos una nueva persona creciendo dentro de mí, no pude dejarla o dejarlos, nunca lo supe de todas formas. Ahora Seth después de tantos años ha conseguido algo que muchos otros detectives no han podido y puede ser que mi hijo o hija se encuentre allí dentro y no quiero esperar, con su debido tiempo te contare lo que en realidad sucedió para ese entonces, pero esto es lo que te puedo decir por ahora.

-Está bien cariño, cuando estés lista sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, ahora bájate rápido no hay tiempo que perder.

Nos bajamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la entrada más cercana, una vez dentro encontramos a una joven chica sentada en la recepción, esta nos sonrió amablemente, la primera impresión de este lugar era la mejor, justo a los lados de la entrada se encontraban dos plantas pequeñas que le daban un toque sencillo, luego estaban unos pequeños muebles que encajaban muy bien con el área y por un última la chica detrás del escritorio.

Me dirigí hasta ella para preguntarle por la persona que Seth me había dicho.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra Emily Uley?

-Por supuesto, síganme.

Del lado izquierdo del escritorio se extendía un pasillo, era como el de las películas de terror, hasta las luces eran opacas, esto sin duda no era nada igual a lo que la imagen de la recepción aparentaba. La chica no llevo hasta la décima puerta de aquel pasillo y toco sutilmente la puerta donde inmediatamente una dulce voz respondió que pasáramos y así lo hicimos.

Dentro se podía apreciar casi la misma decoración que en la entrada, todo era muy conservador pero a la vez acogedor, la chica que estaba del otro lado del escritorio era la que respondía al nombre de Emily Uley, tiene el cabello negro, alta y ojo negros, además de una cicatriz en su rostro.

-Emily estos chicos quieren hablar contigo y los he traído inmediatamente, ¿hay problemas? –pregunto la chica que estaba cuando entre a este lugar, daba la impresión de que era nueva en este trabajo.

-Si Leah no hay problema, vuelve a tu lugar por si otra personas llegan, muchas gracias –LE respondió Emily y luego se dirigió a nosotros.

-Bueno, buenas tardes chicos, mi nombre es Emily pero creo que eso ya lo saben, si gustan toman asiento.

.-Yo soy Bella y él es Emmett, vinimos hasta acá porque Seth nos dijo que nos estaría esperando.

-Cierto ya lo había olvidado, Seth es mi primo, es hermano de esa chica que estaba hace unos momentos con nosotros y por eso he cedido a hacer este favor, Seth me ha contado un poco acerca de tu historia y de todo lo que lo ha traído hasta mí, resulta que hace años tu querida Bella, ¿Por qué no te molesta que te llame así verdad? En fin, hace años estuviste embarazada, ¿me equivoco?

-No, de hecho si lo estuve, a los 18 años para ser exactas.

-Bueno también sé que viajaste hasta Atlanta para pasar fuera el tiempo de tu embarazo, cuando te fuiste tenías tres meses y al llegar allá buscaste inmediatamente un médico, pero me pesa mucho decirte que él no te estaba diciendo la verdad de tu bebe o mejor dicho de tus bebes, porque Bella ibas a ser madre de dos hermosos niños o niña, eso aún no lo sabemos, lo que si te puedo decir es una cosa, para aquel tiempo una mujer le pago a una enfermera una cantidad de dinero para que se robara uno de tus bebes y lo enviará lejos de ti, tengo entendido que nunca te diste cuenta porque tu medico te dijo que era una operación de alto riesgo y te sedaron tanto que pasaste unos dos días sin saber nada de tus hijos, la cuestión es que para esa fecha y según lo que la enfermera recuerda de ese día, a tu niña la enviaron hasta acá, ¿cómo? No sé.

En este punto de la conversación yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había tenido dos niños o niñas eso no lo se y sobre todo estoy casi segura de quien había mandado a robar a mis niños, tantos años en la incertidumbre por culpa de una sola persona.

-A lo que quiero llegar Bella es a que, esa niña aún sigue en esta casa hogar, de hecho es una de las mejores niñas que hay, es tranquila, hace sus deberes y no se mete en problemas con nadie, es dedicada y ayuda a todos cuantos puede, para ella la felicidad de los demás esta primero que la de ella misma, ¿quisieras conocerla?, podemos realizarles pruebas de ADN para estar seguros pero todas las pruebas apuntan hacia ella.

-¿De verdad Emily?, ¿es posible que la conozca?

-Claro que si Bella, ¿estas preparada?

-Por supuesto llévame.

Salimos de la oficina de nuevo por el largo pasillo hasta el final de él no pudimos observar un lindo parque que estaba limitado por unas rejillas y que se apreciaba era únicamente para los niños de esta casa hogar, habían cientos de niños y niñas corriendo por el lugar, pero solo una llamo mi atención, era una niña pequeña, de cabellos chocolate, ojos verdes y la piel ligeramente sonrojada por el sol que estaba recibiendo.

-Renesmee, ven aquí mi amor, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Todos los niños que allí estaban se quedaron observándonos a Emmett y a mí, Renesmee camino con paso decidido hasta nosotros y se colocó del lado de Emily, esta nos sugirió ir de nuevo a la oficina para tener más privacidad.

Una vez dentro me atreví a hablarle a esta niña que posiblemente sea mi hija.

-Hola corazón, ¿cómo estás?, yo soy Bella.

-Hola Bella, estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Yo también estoy muy bien.

-¿han venido para adoptarme? –pregunto con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Tú serás mi papi y tu mi mami?

-Poco a poco preciosa pero no, él es mi hermano así que será más bien tu tío, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Sí, que emoción deja que le cuente a mis amigas que me van a adoptar, se pondrán tan contentas por mí –Se giró para mirar a Emily y continuó- Emily ¿verdad que me dejaras ir con Bella a su casa?, Di que sí, ella es buena, se le ve en sus ojos.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella sobre esto Nessie, mejor anda con tus amigas y le cuentas que vas a tener una mami nueva dentro de poco, sé que se emocionaran.

-¡Sí! –gritó a todo pulmón y luego salió corriendo.

-Bueno Bella esto es muy delicado, ¿tú de verdad la quieres adoptar?

-¿Cómo?

-¿cómo qué Bella?

-¿Cómo le colocaron ese nombre?

-Bueno según recuerdo cuando a ella la dejaron estaba dentro de una canasta envuelta en una sábana rosada y tenía una nota que decía que por favor la niña se llamara Renesmee, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿no te gusta le nombre?

-No es eso Emily, yo recuerdo que esa noche estaba en el apartamento que había rentado, y me estaba sintiendo muy mal por lo tanto llame al doctor y él me dijo que fuese inmediatamente a la clínica y así lo hice, para cuando llegue estaba muy mal, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier lugar y fue entonces cuando una enfermera me ayudo y para calmarme me pregunto que cuál nombre me hubiese gustado ponerle si fuese niña y yo le respondí que quería que se llamase Renesmee y luego ya no recuerdo nada más, de seguro… Mejor ni lo pienso.

-Entonces tenemos a una persona que por sobre todo no quería dañarte pero se vio obligada a hacerlo.

-No quiero pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido Emily, toda mi vida he pensado en ello y me he reprochado a mí misma el porqué de muchas cosas, ahora no es tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que pudo ser, esa niña sin dudas es mi hija todo dice que si lo es y por lo tanto la quiero conmigo, si en el pasado no hice las cosas bien de ahora en adelante las haré.

-Bueno Bella me parece muy bien, pero este proceso lleva tiempo, mínimo un mes y eso si tienes todo en orden.

-Emily dime lo que tengo que hacer, no importa que sea solo dímelo.

-Muy bien pero calma, durante los siguientes tres día una visitadora social visitará tu casa, ella enviará la orden de aceptación hasta el consulado y ellos se tardaran todo lo que les dé la gana para luego enviarme todos los papeles necesarios para que tú los firmes y puedas llevarte a tú hija. Eso sin contar la gran cantidad de dinero que tendrás que pagar para que sea así de eficaz.

-¿Cuánto? No me importa cuanto tenga que pagar.

-Déjame preguntar cuanto es, ame un segundo Bella ya vuelvo.

Cuando Emily salió de la oficina Emmett no pudo esperar para comenzar con todas sus preguntas.

-Dios Bella esa niña es igual a ti hermana, es tu copia.

-Si de verdad lo es.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién que Emmett?

-El padre, ¿Quién es?

-Eso es algo que todavía no te puedo decir, lo siento.

-Hey! No te preocupes está bien, ya tendremos tiempo pero de verdad que mi sobrina es muy hermosa, viste sus hoyuelos, te aseguro que los saco de mí, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Soy tío!

Comenzamos a reír y en ese momento entro Emily con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bella buenas noticias, que digo buenas, buenísimas.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-Resulta mi querida Bella que he hablado con un amigo mío que trabaja en el consulado y le plantee tu problema, le dije que tu eras su madre biológica pero que al nacer te la robaron y la trajeron hasta acá, lo mejor de todo es que me dijo que dado este caso tu tendrías que hacerte una prueba de ADN con Renesmee y si da un resultado positivo, te la puedes llevar a tu casa sin ningún problema, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?, por Dios eso es maravilloso Emily, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

-¿Será posible hacer la prueba hoy? –preguntó Emmett.

-Claro que sí, voy a decirle a Renesmee que se prepare para salir, con permiso.

Cuando Emily abandonó de nuevo la oficina no lo pude evitar y me lancé a los brazos de Emmett, lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero estas ya no eran de tristeza como en años anteriores, ahora estas eran de felicidad, por fin la vida me sonríe al menos un poco…

Veinte minutos más tarde entro una muy sonriente Renesmee de la mano de Emily, inmediatamente nos dirigimos al carro de Emmett y salimos al laboratorio más reconocido e importante que aquí existía.

Al poco rato llegamos, Renesmee me tomo la mano para que camináramos juntas hasta las puertas del laboratorio, y este gesto tan pequeño hizo que mi corazón latiese más rápido.

Una vez estuvimos dentro, esperamos a que nos llamaran, luego nos tomaron la muestra de sangre y Renesmee se veía realmente interesada por lo que la enfermera le estaba haciendo, incluso le pregunto varias cosas y mi sorpresa fue cuando mi hija le dijo a la enfermera que cuando fuese grande quería ser doctora, luego de eso fui hasta la caja a pagar, donde me informaron que necesitaban dos días y me darían la respuesta por lo tanto tendría que pasar el jueves a las diez de la mañana.

Regresamos de nuevo al auto para llevar a mi hija y a Emily a la casa hogar, en el camino Renesmee se atrevió a hablar.

-Bella de verdad ¿tú serás mi mami?

-Si cariño de ahora en adelante lo seré.

-Bella ¿cómo te tengo que llamar? ¿Mami o Bella?

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor puedes llamarme como quieras, llámame como te sea a ti más fácil, ¿Entendido?

-Gracias Bella.

Después de esta pequeña conversación me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la cosa hogar por lo que Renesmee se despidió de mí y de Emmett y luego Emily hizo lo mismo, a esta última le agradecí mucho su ayuda.

-Bueno hermana ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Quisiera comprar cosas para Renesmee, en mi casa no hay nada para niñas, ¿me acompañas?

-Yo creo que paso, porque no mejor le dices a Rose ella encantada te acompañará, ya sabes ama las compras y Alice también, tal vez una tarde de chicas no le haga mal a nadie, así podrás contarle con calma todo lo que has pasado a ellas, después de todo siempre han estado allí para ti.

Y aquí es cuando Emmett me hacía sentir una perra, es cierto las chicas siempre me han apoyado y yo no les conté ese pequeño secreto de mi vida, tal vez ya era hora.

-Tienes razón Emmett, llévame a tu casa allá hablaré con Rose.

Y así lo hizo tomó rumbo a su casa y en poco tiempo estuvimos allí o al menos a mí me pareció así, Emmett aparcó en el frente de su casa y tocó corneta, al instante salió Rose muy sonriente al ver que estaba aquí.

-Bella amiga, me tenías olvidada –dijo abrazándome -pero ven, pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Y a tu lindo novio no lo saludas? –preguntó Emmett haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Cariño, no es el momento, por lo que veo Bella tiene algo que contarme y no es nada fácil.

-Oye! Aquí la psicóloga soy yo, se supone que yo me encargo de leer así a la gente.

-Bella te conozco desde siempre creo que en cuanto a saber lo que te sucede ya soy psicóloga reconocida, pero bueno pasen de una buena vez, no vamos a estar toda la tarde fuera de casa.

Una vez dentro fuimos hasta la cocina, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía así que Rose nos sirvió comida y sentó con nosotros en la mesa, cuando terminamos de comer, le pedí a Rose que llamará a Alice, esta dijo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos, y no mentía exactamente en cinco minutos entro una muy hiperactiva Alice a la casa de Rose, seguida de Jasper pero lo que más me extraño ver fue a Edward que venía haciendo bromas con Anthony.

Cuando Anthony se percató de mi presencia e dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, tanto así que me quede petrificada en mi lugar y mi respiración se volvió errática, di un paso en dirección a el pequeño pero él se apartó dos más, no intente seguir insistiendo porque igual no lograría nada, trate de recomponerme y me dirigí solamente a las chicas.

-Rose, Alice, necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿podemos ir de compras?

-Nunca pensé que dirías esa palabra Bella, claro que podemos ir –Alice, ella siempre pensando en comprar.

Yo salí hasta el frente, necesitaba aire puro mientras esperaba a que las chicas llegaran y a lo lejos pude observar a Anthony estaba hablando con alguien pero no veía a la otra persona, decidida salí corriendo para ver de quien se trataba pero cuando ya estaba por ver de quien se trataba tropecé con un tronco que no había visto y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen el retraso, es que andaba muy ocupada :( este capítulo es un poquitin mas largo que los demas, espero les guste...<strong>

**Ya saben cualquier cosa me escriben y con gusto les respondere, en un comentario una chica me pidio que leyera su historia, no recuerdo bien quien es pero... si me das el nombre estaría encantada de leerla..**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Volviendo a la realidad.

Poco a poco fui despertando con el sonido de un llanto, por lo que no me importo que me había un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estaba segura que el llanto era de Anthony, como pude me senté y busque a mi alrededor y entonces lo vi, en un árbol apartado estaba Anthony sentado en posición fetal y llorando a mas no poder, el corazón se me partió el mil pedazos por esa imagen y no me importo nada mas solamente quería que él estuviese bien. Salí corriendo hasta donde estaba Anthony y lo abrace, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me abrazo muy fuertemente mientras seguía llorando en mi regazo.

Luego de un rato note que se había calmado, deshice el abrazo y me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido, como pude lo tome en brazos y mire el lugar en donde estábamos, había olvidado que justo antes de caerme estaba buscando a Anthony que hablaba con una persona pero no me había percatado que me había adentrado tanto al bosque que estaba alrededor de la casa de Emmett.

Busque el camino y comencé a caminar con Anthony en brazos, estaba muy débil y mi cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios pero necesito fuerza al menos para que Anthony llegue a salvo, ya estaba obscuro por lo que se me dificulto un poco ver por dónde iba y solo un vez tropecé, al poco tiempo llegue a la puerta de la casa, estaba segura que de mi cabeza salía sangre pero no le di importancia yo podría resolver eso luego, toque el timbre y un muy alterado Edward me abrió la puerta, tomó a Anthony de mis brazos y en ese momento me desplome, caí sentada en la puerta de la casa y mi espalda estaba recostada en la pared, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta acá pero sin duda mi cuerpo no podía más, la pregunta era ¿dónde están los demás?

No sabía que Edward había vuelto, ni si quiera sus pasos había escuchado.

-Bella deja que te ayude a pararte.

-Gracias pero puedo sola.

-No hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor déjame ayudarte –en sus ojos se podía ver la súplica reflejada y a decir verdad en estos momentos estaba muy cansada.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado mi cabeza va a estallar.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hasta la habitación de Rose y Emmett, entonces busco su teléfono y de seguro llamo a alguno de los chicos, luego de la conversación salió corriendo para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Bella por Dios con que te has golpeado –pregunto sorprendido.

-Bueno verás… Fue con una piedra en el bosque.

-Aja y ¿por qué mi hijo estaba dormido en tus brazos? Sabías que podrías haberme llamado.

-Es que tu no entiendes Edward, había una persona hablando con Anthony pero no alcance a ver quién era, entonces comencé a correr hasta donde él estaba pero no me había percatado que estaba muy dentro del bosque por lo que como iba corriendo tropecé y me he golpeado con la piedra… La verdad no sé cuántas horas estuve allí y solo sé que cuando desperté Anthony estaba llorando y yo fui a abrazarle, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido y lo he traído hasta acá.

-Está bien, tranquila, esto ardera un poco.

¿un poco? Maldición eso ardía como los mil demonios, ¿Qué era lo que Edward estaba haciendo operarme sin anestesia? Urgg que ardor tan insoportable.

En ese momento escuche unos pasos y voces en la planta baja por lo que supuse los chicos ya había llegado pero resulta que aquí el doctor estrella (nótese el sarcasmo) no había terminado aún de desinfectar la herida, ¿tan grande era?

Pronto todos los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto y Edward relato lo sucedido, en verdad lo agradecí porque no tenía ánimos de hablar.

-Bella te quedaras esta noche aquí, solo por asegurar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Emmett ya entendí, tampoco es que me operaron o algo así, mañana mismo me voy, necesito preparar lo de Re…

Pero corte rápidamente lo que estaba diciendo, las chicas se dieron cuenta y me lanzaron una mirada de esas que dicen "tenemos que hablar".

-Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes pero no puede ser hoy, estoy muy cansada y mañana me espera un día largo pero el jueves necesito que me acompañen a retirar algo, ¿podrían? Será solo un momento.

Las chicas aceptaron y dijeron que descansará, cuando salieron del cuarto y bajaron hasta la cocina para prepararse unos bocadillos sentí un ligero toque en la puerta, a lo que respondí con un leve pase y me sorprendió enormemente ver a Anthony de pie en mi puerta haciendo un puchero y con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, estire mis brazos dándoles a entender que quería que fuese conmigo y así lo hizo, cerró la puerta y de un solo salto se arrojó en mis brazos.

-Bella –hipo- yo lo siento mucho –hipo- hoy creía que te había matado –hipo- ella me lo dijo, me dijo que yo te había matado y yo no quería que nada te pasara –y en ese momento largo a llorar más fuerte, sus sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Ya mi amor, tranquilo no ha pasado nada, mira solo fue un golpe pequeño y ya, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte al contrario, tu perdóname a mí, algo debí haber hecho para que durante las últimas dos veces que te vi no me hayas saludado, dime mi amor, ¿hice algo mal?

-No Bella, tú no eres mala, eres buena y por eso te quiero mucho –se limpió las lágrimas y siguió- pero ella me dijo que me quería quitar a mi papá y que por tu culpa no lo vería más, por eso me comporte así, no quería que alejaras a mi papá de mí, ¿no lo harás verdad?

-Claro que no mi amor, nunca lo alejaría de ti, tu papá te ama y eres la razón por la que él vive, como crees que podría separarte de él, es ilógico.

-¿Bella?

-Dime.

-Te quiero –y dicho esto se durmió en mis brazos, sin duda era lo más lindo que había visto en años.

Lo acomode en la cama y yo también me dormí al instante, esa noche soñé con mi otro hijo o hija, corriendo de al lado de mi pequeña Renesmee, todo era hermoso en ese sueño, Renesmee corriendo con un niño, rodeados de una pradera con lindos tulipanes y el cielo brillante, todo era perfecto hasta que me percate que estaba acompañada y no era nada más y nada menos que Edward.

En ese instante desperté como si de una pesadilla se tratara, odiaba soñar con Edward porque el despertar y ver que no era real y caer en cuenta de lo sucedido me hacía pasar al menos una hora de dolor diaria.

Vi que todavía eran las 3 am y no me quedo de otra que dormir de nuevo. Cuando desperté ya eran las nueve y Anthony aún seguía durmiendo cómodamente en mis brazos, me levante sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no despertarlo y baje hasta la cocina.

Cuando entre vi la escena más linda de toda mi vida, mi hermano estaba dando vueltas con Rose en brazos y ambos lloraban, no hace falta ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba.

-Bella hermana ¿puedes creerlo?, voy a ser padre, voy a tener un niño o una niña, aunque aquí entre los dos quiero que sea una hermosa niña como su madre.

-Cállate Emmett porque será un lindo niño como tú.

-Calma chicos –los interrumpí- eso se dará a su debido tiempo pero Rose ven acá amiga y dame un abrazo, que feliz me hace saber que seré tía dentro de unos meses.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? –pregunto Emmett.

-Claro que sí oso, felicidades, debes tener en cuenta que ahora todo cambiara, que sin dudas no tendrás la vida que llevas ahora pero te aseguro que cuando tengas a tu hijo o hija en manos nada más importara, solo él o ella.

-Gracias amiga, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Rose y yo a ti.

Luego de eso prepare el desayuno para Anthony y para mí porque Emmett invito a desayunar a Rosalie, por supuesto me invito a mí también pero o iba a aceptar, este momento era para ellos dos.

Cuando estaba por terminar de colocar las cosas en la bandeja para subir todo al cuarto Anthony apareció por la puerta restregando sus ojos y en cuanto se percató de mi presencia salió corriendo y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, porque dormí con mi doctora favorita –dijo muy sonriente.

-Ohh bueno en ese caso me siento muy alagada por su comentario señor.

-Cuando guste señorita.

Y comenzamos a reír los dos, en eso se escuchó que tocaban el timbre insistentemente por lo que salí corriendo a abrir la puerta encontrando del otro lado a Edward agarrado de la mano de una rubia, cuerpo despampanante, cabello largo y ojos azules, esperen, yo la conozco ella es Zafrina la hermana de Tanya.

-Bueno días Isabella, quisiera saber si ya Anthony despertó –dijo Edward, asi que en frente de Zafrina soy Isabella ¿eh?

-Claro adelante justo en este momento íbamos a desayunar.

Los dos se fueron hasta la sala y yo fui a la cocina donde Anthony me esperaba para comer.

-Bella te tardaste –me reprochó Anthony.

-Lo siento pequeño pero ha llegado tu papá, está en la sala con Zafrina –hice una mueca al recordarla.

-Bella yo no quiero estar con ella no me gusta, es una persona mala, ella, ella es la que…

Pero justo cuando Anthony iba a decir la última frase se abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a Zafrina con la misma sonrisa hipócrita de hace tantos años.

-Anthony cielito pero que tiempo tenía sin verte, no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

-Yo no –susurro bajito Anthony a lo que solo yo pude escucharlo.

-Bueno cielito como ya has terminado tu desayuno nos tenemos que ir, hoy te espera un día divertido con la tía Zafrina y papi Edward.

-Tía una cosa es ser un niño y otra un bebé, por favor soy un niño.

Anthony sabia como defenderse al parecer, me gustaba esta parte de él, lo tomaré en cuenta para otra ocasión.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Encuentro.

Dos días han pasado, dos días en los que en realidad no había dormido nada pero eso acabaría en este momento porque ya mismo voy a retirar los exámenes que dicen que Renesmee es mi hija.

Salí rápido de mi casa directo al laboratorio, todo el camino me la pase pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Zafrina.

Flashback.

-Anthony cielito pero que tiempo tenía sin verte, no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

-Yo no –susurro bajito Anthony a lo que solo yo pude escucharlo.

-Bueno cielito como ya has terminado tu desayuno nos tenemos que ir, hoy te espera un día divertido con la tía Zafrina y papi Edward.

-Tía una cosa es ser un niño y otra un bebé, por favor soy un niño.

-Pero que carácter tienes cielito –dijo haciéndose la resentida ya que Edward acababa de entrar en la cocina.

Cuando Anthony vio a Edward salió corriendo y lo abrazo.

-Papi no quiero estar con la "Tía" Zafrina, me quiero quedar con Bella, yo la quiero mucho.

-Hijo pero ya compre los boletos para ir al parque de diversiones, no podemos decirle que no a tía Zafrina.

-Si papi, si podemos, déjala a ella y llevemos a Bella.

-No mi amor, anda con tu tía y con tu papá, si lo haces te prometo que luego te daré un regalo y te contaré un secreto, ¿aceptas?

-¿De verdad?, ¿escuchaste eso papi?, ¡otro regalo!, vamos a ese parque.

-Despídete de Bella.

Se alejó de Edward y salió corriendo a donde yo estaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Chao ma… Bella, te quiero.

-Yo también mi amor, nos vemos mañana para darte tu regalo.

Fin Flashback.

La cara de Zafrina era todo un poema, pagaría millones por ver esa cara todos los días, que tonta mujer.

Luego de eso compre un regalo para Anthony, el cual llevaba en el asiento trasero de mi auto, al tener los exámenes en mis manos buscaría a Renesmee y pasaría una tarde con Anthony y ella, ese era el secreto que lo prometí a Anthony.

Después de encontrar un puesto disponible estacione el carro y salí de él prácticamente corriendo, llegue hasta la recepción y en este momento era donde comenzaba mi vida.

-Buenas tardes señorita en que le puedo ayudar.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo por unos exámenes.

-Me facilitaría sus credenciales por favor.

-Por supuesto, aquí tiene.

Luego de buscar en los archivos llego con un sobre blanco en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Señorita Isabella que tenga buenas tardes.

-Igual para usted, muchas gracias.

Tome mis cosas y salí de ese lugar, una vez dentro del carro abrí el sobre, por supuesto 99.9% había sido el resultado a favor, era claro hasta para un ciego que Renesmee era mi hija. No espere más y me dirigí a toda marcha hasta la casa hogar que estaba cerca del laboratorio.

Al poco tiempo llegue, aparque el auto y mientras iba caminando hasta la entrada llame a Emily, la cual al llegar a la entrada ya me estaba esperando muy sonriente, nos saludamos con un fuerte abrazo y caminamos hasta el patio donde estaba Renesmee.

-Renesmee –gritó Emily-mira a quien tenemos aquí.

La niña al verme sonrió de una manera tan hermosa y salió corriendo a mis brazos, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar de la emoción, diez putos años en los que me había perdido esta felicidad, en lo que era no saber que se sentía el amor de madre e hija, solo me queda conseguir una o uno más y mi vida sería perfecta.

-Bella, viniste, era cierto, ahora eres mi mami.

-Claro que si cariño, te dije que vendría, ¿no es así?

-Sí, si lo hiciste –comenzó a dar saltitos que me recordaron mucho a Alice, se llevarían muy bien.

-Bueno que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, vamos a arreglar lo que quieras llevarte a casa y nos vamos, ¿quieres?

-Si Bella vamos, ¡rápido!

Me tomo de la mano y me llevó corriendo hasta su cuarto, recogió las cosas que se quería llevar y se despidió de sus amigas que solo eran dos y eso me hizo recordar a como nos veíamos Alice, Rose y yo.

Ahora todo estaba listo, ya estábamos camino al carro cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente pero lo deje pasar porque tenía mis manos ocupadas con algunas cosas de mi pequeña.

Durante todo el viaje a mi casa habían estado insistiendo pero no lo había contestado porque no traía el manos libres conmigo y por ninguna casualidad del mundo quería que la policía se pudiese dar cuenta de que iba al teléfono y me detuvieran.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ver el teléfono, diez llamadas perdidas de Alice y una de Edward, ¿Edward? Que hacía el llamándome… Decidí llamar a Alice al instante.

Solo un tono y ya Alice me había contestado así que no la deje hablar y pregunte de una vez lo que quería saber.

-Alice, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Bella, Ohh Bella, tienes que venir por favor –Ok, Alice estaba llorando y casi no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Está bien voy a ir pero a ¿dónde estás?

-En el hospital –sollozo- es –sollozo- Anthony –y después de eso deje de escuchar lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, Anthony estaba en el hospital y yo no me había enterado antes porque por estúpida no quise contestar el teléfono en el auto.

-Alice tranquila, pásame a Jasper por favor.

Escuche ruidos del otro lado de la línea y luego:

-¿Bella?

-Edward por favor dime dónde están, en este momento voy saliendo, ¿necesitas algo?, Anthony, ¿cómo está?

-Estamos en el hospital Downtown, Anthony está estable pero no quiero dar noticias por teléfono, ¿vendrás?

A todas estas ya yo me encontraba de nuevo en el auto y con Renesmee en el asiento trasero con su cinturón de seguridad y me miraba un tanto extrañada por mi actitud.

-Si Edward tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, ya voy en camino, no te preocupes.

Maneje lo más rápido que se me era permitido y en el camino trate de hablar con Renesmee para que los nervios no me consumieran, le dije que íbamos a ver a sus tíos y tías pero lo que mas me dolió fue cuando pregunto por algo que yo esperaba que tardara más.

-Mami, ¿puedo decirte así?

-Claro que si mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Bueno –dijo sonriendo- mami y ¿dónde está mi papá? Porque me has dicho que voy a conocer a parte de mi familia pero no lo has nombrado a él.

-Es algo complicado mi amor que luego te lo explicaré posiblemente sea mañana, te lo prometo pero ahora abajo pequeña que ya hemos llegado y estamos aquí para ver a un niño que tiene tu edad y espero que te lleves muy bien con él, sé que te encantará.

Caminamos hasta emergencias y logre divisar a Alice, luego a Jasper y con él a el resto de los chicos, gracias a Dios Zafrina no estaba aquí.

Cuando estuve frente a todos sus expresiones eran diferentes en cada uno, la de Emmett estaba llena de amor y comprensión, la de Rose era de esas que dices "no entiendo nada" al igual que la de Alice, Jasper era otro caso este reflejaba emoción y Edward, sus ojos no tenía rumbo fijo, iban desde Renesmee hasta mí, como comparando lo iguales que éramos.

-Alice, Rose, Jasper y Edward les presentó a Renesmee mi hija.

Nadie dijo nada, así que cuando iba a romper el silencio un medico llego corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Edward tenemos problemas, Anthony está perdiendo sangre muy rápido, no hemos podido parar la perdida y hay un problema aún mayor.

-Dios Siobhan ¿cuál es?

-Edward tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, Anthony tiene un tipo de sangre difícil de conseguir que solo los del mismo tipo pueden donarle o eso no lo estudiaste en la universidad.

-Cállate Siobhan, estoy muy estresado en estos momentos, la vida de mi pequeño depende de esa sangre y yo….

Pero lo interrumpí, no había que ser genios para saber de qué hablaban.

-Edward, mi sangre es de ese tipo, yo puedo donarle a Anthony.

-No se hable más, señorita sígame.

-Espere un momento –me arrodille hasta quedar de la altura de Renesmee y le dije- Renesmee quédate con tío Emmett, ¿lo recuerdas? (ella asintió), está bien quédate con él por unos momentos, será algo muy rápido y luego estaré de nuevo contigo –bese su frente y me levante- Emmett cuida de ella por favor.

Y Salí corriendo con Siobhan, sacaron un poco de sangre y comprobaron que estaba todo en orden, luego me comenzaron a extraer lo necesario, media hora más tarde y con tres litros menos de sangre, solo por si acaso, me encontraba en un cuarto para relajarme un poco pero ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba saber que sucedía con Anthony, me levante y me dirigí a la sala de emergencias pero en el camino Siobhan se detuvo y me pidió hablar conmigo un momento a solas.

-Bella, necesito decirle algo muy importante.

-Dime Siobhan, ¿pasa algo con Anthony?

-No, ya todo está bien, pronto ese pequeño estará de nuevo corriendo, de lo que quiero hablar es de otra cosa pero necesito que alguien más este con nosotros y no puedes negarte, por favor espera en mi oficina.

Señalo una puerta que estaba a nuestro lado y me pidió que entrara, así lo hice.

Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward y a Siobhan, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

-Bueno los he reunido aquí a los dos porque quiero hablar sobre Anthony y también ciento curiosidad con ustedes, ¿por qué Anthony no vive con Bella? En vez de eso vive contigo Edward, no entiendo de verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Siobhan nos entregó un sobre blanco como el que me habían dado hoy cuando fui a buscar los resultados de Renesmee y míos, esto no puede ser.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y abrimos el sobre, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos espero ver lo había escrito en esa hoja.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dice la hoja del sobre? Tienen alguna idea?<strong>

**Espero que les gustara, nos leemos el miercoles.**

**Muchas gracias a las lectoras que comentan, a las que no y tambien a las que han agregado el fic a favoritos, es muy gratificante!, gracias de verdad..**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – La verdad.

Anthony.

Anthony.

Anthony, es mi hijo.

Mi mente solo procesaba las palabras Anthony e hijo, no sé en qué momento me había puesto a llorar y Edward me había abrazado pero ahora me encontraba en sus brazos sollozando como una niña pequeña cuando pierde un juguete, era momento de saberse toda la verdad, tengo que decirle a Edward lo que en realidad sucedió.

Lentamente fui saliendo de sus brazos y lo mire a la cara en ese instante una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y yo instintivamente levante la palma de mi mano para quitarla.

-Edward –dije casi en un susurro.

-Bella por favor dime que paso hace diez años, dime porque esta prueba dice que Anthony es nuestro hijo, dime porque me has ocultado tanto –a estas alturas él había elevado el tono de la voz y en sus ojos se palpaba el rencor y el desconcierto.

-Edward déjame explicarte todo pero me gustaría estar solos los dos, disculpe Siob… -pero no me dejo terminar la frase.

-Siobhan largo de aquí, sé que es tu oficina pero ya te pediré disculpas luego.

Siobhan solo asintió y salió de la oficina dejándonos solos, me levante del mueble y camine hasta el gran ventanal de la oficina, y allí de espaldas a Edward comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido y ya no sería yo la que hablaba sino la niña tonta de ese tiempo con recuerdos e ilusiones.

-Tenía 18 años y estaba enamorada del chico más hermoso que he visto, su cabello cobrizo, sonrisa ladeada y los ojos verdes que me enloquecían pero eso no era todo, ese chico en el interior también era una gran persona, prácticamente el chico perfecto –las lágrimas no se detenían de mis ojos, nada valía ya, Edward sabría todo- un chico que al principio odie por ser el que todas querían pero que a la final hizo que me odiara a mí misma por haber caído en sus encantos.

-Bella yo...

-Cállate Edward, yo soy la que va a hablar hoy, cuando termine es tu turno.

Suspiro y aguardo hasta que yo siguiese.

-Al tiempo de conocerlo me demostró que no era lo que yo pensaba y que en verdad era una gran persona, comenzamos a salir y llego el tan lindo día en que me pidió comenzar una relación, no tienes idea Edward de lo feliz que fui pero no todo es color de rosas ¿o sí? –en ese momento voltee para ver su expresión y estaba tan mal o peor que yo, de seguro recordaba ese día tanto como yo, volví a girarme en frente del ventanal y continué- el tiempo paso y éramos muy felices, tanto que decidí entregarme sin ninguna condición porque pensaba que sería para siempre, ahora veo que las cosas cambian.

Respire profundo ya que el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Después de un mes de eso, simplemente se marchó, aquel hombre que yo veía pasar conmigo una vida simplemente un día se fue y no volvió, me abandono y sin recibir explicaciones, me hubiese gustado mucho al menos una nota que en vez de decir lo siento y te amo hubiese dicho me voy porque ya no te amo, al menos hubiese superado todo más rápido aunque de todas formas dos meses después recibí la mejor noticia de todas, durante tus dos meses de partida Edward me había sentido mal, me había desmayado una que otra vez pero no le daba importancia pensaba que se trataba de la depresión hasta que un día soñé contigo, estábamos casados y teníamos un hijo, cuando desperté no dude en salir a comprar las pruebas y adivina, estaba embarazada, luego de eso mi vida cambio, salí adelante, no sufriría más por ese amor y me repondría para mi hijo o hija, aunque ahora sé que son dos, en fin la cosas es que me fui a Atlanta para que nadie se enterara, busque un doctor pero al parecer alguien me odiaba lo suficiente como para robarme a mis dos hijos, desde ese día no soy igual, soy más dura que antes, la vida me ha dado muchos golpes Edward –me voltee y lo mire a los ojos y eso fue un error porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más fuertes que antes- no sabes lo difícil que esto ha sido para mí, llegar de Atlanta y pretender que no me sucedió nada, que mi vida seguía feliz cuando por dentro no tenía nada, que solo era mi cuerpo el que reflejaba felicidad y que cada día que pasaba moría más, durante años busque a mis hijos pero siempre que estaba a un paso de conseguirlos algo pasaba y no podía encontrarlos… -se hizo un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba mi respiración errática y mis sollozos- Edward necesito solo una cosa para volver a ser la Bella de antes, solo una, por favor.

-Lo que quieras –respondió distante.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿tan mala era como para irte así?

-Supongo que es mi turno de contar lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?

-Adelante…

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, me dejaste sin habla, sin duda había estado con muchas chicas pero ninguna tenía ese toque tan único que aún conservas, en fin, antes de que tu llegaras salía con Tanya todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste y cambiaste mi vida, lo que no sabía era que Tanya y tu fueron amigas y de eso me entere hace un tiempo porque escuche a Tanya hablando sobre ti, cuando yo me fui Tanya me amenazó me dijo que si no me iba con ella y te hacía creer que no te quería ella se suicidaría y lo peor es que me hizo creer que estaba embarazada, como un tonto fui a Londres, entonces ella me decía que no la vería hasta que no tuviese a nuestro hijo porque según ella todavía estaba dolida, yo decidí esperar por mi hijo aunque eso implicara dejarte a ti, meses después cuando fue el momento del nacimiento del bebé, Tanya no se molestó en llamarme sino que se apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un niño en brazos, era tan hermoso Bella, su piel, sus manos todo para mí era perfecto, desde ese día viví unos infiernos con Tanya a mi lado y más de una vez trate de volver pero siempre me acobardaba, no te podía ver a la cara, no como me había comportado por lo que decidí tener un contacto con Alice, era la única forma de saber de ti, así fue como me entere que estudiaste psicología y que te habías vuelto una de calidad y también que más nunca saliste con otra persona.

-Eso es cierto, solo salí con Jacob un mes, él quiso ir muy rápido y lo deje, la verdad ni si quiera se porque comencé con él y ahora no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones, no debería.

-Bella hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Yo todavía te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

En ese momento entro Alice muy agitada.

-Bella, al fin te encuentro, Renesmee está preocupada por ti, quiere verte.

-Edward luego hablamos.

Y de esa forma salí de allí con Alice pisándome los talones técnicamente hablando.

Cuando llegue a la sala de espera Renesmee salió corriendo a mis brazos, provocando que me fuese hacia atrás, pensé que iba a impactar con el suelo pero no Edward nos tomó a ambas en sus brazos y nos puso de pie, mi cara estaba roja por la vergüenza y todos comenzaron reír de inmediato.

-Mami estoy cansada, ¿podemos ir a casa?

-Claro mi amor pero antes tenemos que ver a Anthony, sabes, él es un niño muy hermoso, es de tu edad y adivina que más…

-¿Qué mami? Dime –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es tu hermanito, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Si mami es lo mejor, ya quiero conocerlo.

Todos en la sala estaban en shock ante mis palabras, y sus quijadas estaban por el piso, incluso la de Emmett.

-Edward, ¿podemos pasar a ver a Anthony?

-Claro que sí Bella, el ya está estable y fuera de peligro.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Bueno él estaba jugando dentro de casa con la pelota y cuando iba corriendo tropezó y se ha caído con él un jarrón de vidrio, eso hizo que un gran trozo de vidrio entrara en su pierna lo que ocasionó la gran pérdida de sangre, aunque parece tonto si no se controlaba podría haber muerto.

-Bueno gracias a Dios todo está bien, ahora si llévanos hasta Anthony.

Caminamos por un pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 304 y al instante entramos, Anthony dormía profundamente y en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar llorar, fui hasta su lado y lo abrace ligeramente, deposite un beso en su frente y me senté a su lado por unos minutos, luego recordé a Renesmee y me giré para verla sentada en el regazo de Edward medio dormida, esa imagen me conmovió, se veían tan hermosos y no pude evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si Edward nunca se hubiese marchado.

Me quede un momento más al lado de Anthony y luego me lleve a Renesmee cargada para fuera de la habitación con Edward detrás, me detuve una vez fuera y le dije.

-Edward por favor cuida de Anthony, si algo le sucede lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, recuerda que es mi hijo también.

-No te preocupes Bella cuida tu también de mi princesa, recuerda que es mi hija también –dijo imitando lo que yo había dicho, sonreí sin ganas y salí caminando hasta la sala de espera.

Me despedí de los chicos y Rose y Alice me acompañaron hasta el carro, como olvidarlo, el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo es eso que Anthony es tu hijo Bella? Dime porque no entiendo nada.

-Alice es un cuento un poco largo, pero si lo quieres en resumen, cuando tu hermano se fue yo estaba embarazada, dos meses de su partida me di cuenta y luego fue mi imprevisto viaje hasta Atlanta. Eso es un resumen, la historia larga la tendrán otro dia chicas, la verdad hoy estoy muy cansada, han pasado muchas cosas juntas, perdonen por no contarles en su debido tiempo pero tenía miedo.

-Tranquila Bella ve a casa y descansa, nosotras entendemos, mañana será otro día.

-Gracias chicas.

Las abrace fuertemente y me monte en el carro, llegue a mi casa muy rápido ya que de noche no había tanta cola, subí a Renesmee hasta mi habitación porque hoy no quería dormir sola, tome una ducha y me coste a dormir con mi hija, sin duda alguna mañana sería otro día, espero que mejor.

**¿Les gusto?**

**No puedo creer que ya son 99 Reviews.. Estoy muy emocionada, gracias por el apoyo chicas, a todas de verdad, les dedico este capítulo, que está lleno de mucho drama y lo que le sucedió a Anthony es lo mismo que le sucedió a Bella en Twilight, recuerdan cuando cayó al piso sobre los vidrios del espejo roto y un pedazo se enterró en su pierna, lo mismo le ha pasado a Anthony.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Sorpresas.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando escuché el sonido de algo impactando con el piso, pegué un brinco tan grande que fui a parar al piso.

-Mami perdón, es que te quería dar una sorpresa, perdóname mami te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, yo lo limpio todo pero perdo…

-SHHH! Mi amor no estoy brava contigo –dije mientras me levantaba- tranquila, solo ha sido un pequeño golpe… pero que es lo que tenemos aquí, ¿me has preparado un desayuno?

-Si mami –dijo Renesmee sonriendo.

-Pero que rico, ven siéntate, hoy comeremos en la cama.

A los pocos minutos de estar sentada con Renesmee en la cama escuche unos ruidos fuera, al principio leves pero luego fueron fuertes, Nessie y yo nos mirábamos sin entender nada así que me coloque una bata y baje con Nessie, al abrir la puerta casi muero de la impresión, había podría decirse que un parque de diversiones en mi frente, una rueda de dar vueltas, unos columpios y un tobogán en el medio de todo estaba un payaso haciendo figuras de globos y en cuanto me vio se dirigió hacia mí.

-Muy buenos días –dijo con la voz típica que utilizan los payasos –estoy buscando a Bella.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Estos regalos son para la pequeña –a estas alturas Renesmee estaba jugando en la rueda y se debatía entre los columpios y el tobogán –y esta nota me la han dado especialmente para usted, todo está listo, que disfruten de todas las cosas, Adiós –dijo despidiéndose de Renesmee.

Estaba paralizada, ¿qué era todo esto?, ni idea pero ya saldría de mi duda, tome la carta y comencé a leerla.

**Bella…**

**Buenos días espero que no te moleste que comprara estos regalos para Renesmee y Anthony, sé que les gustará mucho, ¿podrías tomarle una foto a Renesmee? Quiero ver su cara de emoción al ver todo esto.**

**Te preguntaras que por que hice esto y, ¿te digo la verdad? No sé por qué lo hice, fue un impulso, anoche soñé cuando te escribí la primera nota, todavía guardo muchas copias, ¿creerías que un chico de 20 años se equivocaba escribiendo cosas? Yo lo hacía y mucho, para la mayoría era fácil hacerle una carta a sus novias pero para mí no, algo era diferente, ¿adivina por qué?, te amaba y lo sigo haciendo.**

**¿Recuerdas lo que decía?**

**Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sé que lo seguirás siendo, te amo como un tonto..**

**Edward.**

**Tan solo una línea y yo estaba muriendo de nervios, quiero que sepas que voy a luchar porque confíes de nuevo en mí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer Bella, pero tú confiaras en mi eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Edward.**

Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, como olvidar la primera carta que Edward me envió fue una de las formas en las que me enamore de él, siempre me decía que me amaba y yo no le creía hasta que un día decidí aceptarlo, tantos detalles que me dejaron sin habla pero ahora de algo estoy muy segura, estoy totalmente enamorada de Edward.

Renesmee ya se encontraba a mi lado y me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Mami ¿qué pasa?

-Nada hija es solo que tu mami está un poco sentimental –sonreí – ¿Quieres que nos vistamos y visitemos a tu hermano?

-Si mami por favor - y salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

Luego de acomodar las cosas que estaban en el frente entre en la casa y una Renesmee muy molesta estaba sentada en la sala.

-Mami apúrate, quiero ver a Anthony.

-Como digas sargento –dije imitando a los cadetes a lo que Renesmee le causó mucha risa y corrió a abrazarme de nuevo.

-¿Mami?

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también pequeña, no sabes cuánto.

Me bañe rápidamente y Renesmee y yo salimos rumbo al hospital, en el camino iba pensando en cómo explicarle las cosas a Anthony y a Renesmee de manera que ellos entendieran sin ningún problema, de todas formas ese era mi trabajo.

Mi trabajo, lo tenía muy olvidado, necesito estar con mis pacientes, ayudarlos a ser mejores personas, la semana que viene comenzare a trabajar.

-¡MAMI! –grito Renesmee

-¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Mami es que tengo mucho rato llamándote y no me prestabas atención, te decía que quería hacerte una pregunta.

Ya habíamos llegado al hospital y estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Si el papá de Anthony es Edward y Anthony es mi hermano, quiere decir que, ¿Edward es mi papá?

-Que inteligente –dije más para mí que para ella.

-Esa es la historia que voy a contarles hoy a ti y a Anthony, bajemos ya del carro y sabrás los secretos, ¿quieres?

Dio brinquitos en su asiento al igual que Alice, Dios mío el parecido es igual, una Cullen tenía que ser.

Entramos al hospital y caminamos por los largos pasillos agarradas de las manos, se sentía tan bien tener a mis hijos conmigo, ya nada podría dañarme, ahora estaba completa.

En el camino hasta la habitación yo estaba muy ansiosa, quería ver a Edward y hablar con él un rato, quizás las cosas podrían arreglarse.

Y como para mejorar la situación se aparece el delante de mí con el uniforme de Doctor que solo hacía que se viese más hermoso, venia concentrado en sus papeles y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, cuando estuvo cerca lo llame.

-Edward.

Levanto lentamente la mirada y en cuanto me vio esbozo una hermosa sonrisa de esas que me dejan sin aliento.

-Bella, que bueno es verte –se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Renesmee y la saludo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo dormiste?, ¿te gusto el regalo?

-Dormí muy bien porque pase la noche con mi mamá y el regalo me encanto papi, es muy lindo, voy a jugar todas las tardes con Anthony.

Edward tenía los ojos cristalinos, Renesmee lo había llamado papi y ella no sabía lo especial que eso era para Edward.

-Edward yo quiero, bueno no, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tendrías unos minutos?

-Bella para ti siempre los habrá, síganme chicas a mi oficina.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina Edward le dijo a su secretaria que era una señora mayor que cuidara un momento de Nessie y ella encantada aceptó, decía que amaba a los niños.

Una vez dentro Edward comenzó.

-Bueno Bella tú dirás.

-Primero que todo quería darte las gracias.

-No hay porque darlas, son mis hijos también, aunque me hubiese gustado ver su carita, a que no has tomado la foto ¿o sí?

Me sonroje, me había olvidado de eso y al parecer él lo noto porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Está bien lo olvide, lo admito... pero no era eso lo que quería decirte, te venía a proponer que hablemos hoy con los niños, sino estas ocupado ahora mismo, ellos tienen derecho a saber que son nuestros hijos.

Edward esbozo otras de esas sonrisas suyas y yo no entendía porque.

-Y ahora ¿qué hice para que rieras?

-Nada simplemente me ha encantado la forma en que suena, nuestros hijos.

-A mí también me gusta cómo suena –susurre.

No me había percatado de que Edward y yo estábamos muy cerca tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-Bella quiero besarte pero no quiero romper la promesa que te hice el…

Pero no lo deje terminar, necesitaba ese beso tanto o más que él, lo malo es que no duro mucho porque en ese momento entro Alice dando brinquitos con Renesmee.

-Chic… Ohh lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Fuera de mi oficina Alice, en este instante.

-Hay pero que humor.

Y salió diciendo no sé qué cosas, yo estaba tan aturdida, Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

-Bella vamos con Anthony, nosotros podremos hablar luego de esto ¿quieres?

-Sí, perfecto.

Caminamos los tres hasta la habitación de Anthony, al entrar vimos a mi niño viendo caricaturas y riendo, hermoso.

-Anthony –lo llame.

El volteo y cuando me vio la emoción que se percibía no era normal, corrí hasta él y lo abrace.

-Bella, te había extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi amor… Tú papá y yo tenemos algo que contarles.

-¿Contarnos? ¿A mí y a quien más?

-A mí –dijo Renesmee mientras salía de detrás de mí, Anthony nos miraba confundido.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? –le pregunte a Edward, el sonrío y me hizo señas de que él quería comenzar.

-Bien chicos tomen asiento, es una historia muy larga.

**Disculpen la demora chicas es que he estado muy ocupada y no me había dado tiempo de escribir un capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre allí, esta historia ya está llegando a su final, tal vez unos tres o cuatro capítulos más…**

**¿Qué creen que ha pasado con Tanya, Jacob y Zafrina? Tranquilas en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán jajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**(N/A: este capítulo va dedicado a Noe, gracias por el apoyo)**

Capítulo 16 - ¿Es amor?

Después de que Edward le conto toda la historia a los niños, ellos estaban más que felices, no podían parar de hablar de lo que harían al llegar a casa y eso era porque Edward dijo que Anthony ya podía salir del hospital, el dilema era, ¿con quién se va a quedar?

Dejamos solos por un rato a los niños porque teníamos que hablar de lo que sucedería ahora.

-Edward ¿cómo vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si ya Anthony sale hoy del hospital y él está planeando hacer cosas con su hermana y bueno si están separados me temo que no habrá mucho que hacer entre ellos.

-Tienes razón, de eso también quería hablar contigo, ¿te parece que pasen esta noche en casa de Emmett?

Ahora sí que se volvió loco para que pasarla con Emmett si pueden estar conmigo…

-¿En casa de Emmett? Y eso ¿por qué?

-Porque tú y yo mi querida Bella cenaremos esta noche –y otra vez la sonrisa matadora, claro que cenaríamos.

-¿Disculpa? No me habías dicho nada –dije simulando estar molesta.

-Vamos Bella no seas así, anda no me digas que no –y luego de decir eso hizo un pucherito de lo más tierno y no me quedo de otra que comenzar a reír.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó molesto.

-Nada mí a–tos- Edward, es solo que me causo mucha gracia tu puchero, tendrías que verte, eres igual de adorable que Anthony.

-¿Soy más adorable que nuestro hijo Isabella Swan? –comenzó a correr detrás de mí pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y casi caigo al piso pero nunca paso ya que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y pronto me vi abrazada a Edward en ese momento el susurro en mi oído.

-A las ocho paso por ti –y sin más salió caminando por el pasillo que daba hasta la sala de emergencias.

No sé cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando el pasillo hasta que una conocida me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Zafrina no seas estúpida, Bella es una tonta y es fácil de persuadir, solo déjamelo a mí y podrás hacer luego lo que quieras con los mocosos.

Yo estaba escondida detrás de una de las camillas que se encontraban allí y ellos al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia, Jacob es un bastardo con todo y ropa y Zafrina, bueno, de ella esperaba cualquier cosa.

-No lo sé Jacob me da un poco de miedo hacer estas cosas, la hice una vez, no quiero repetirla.

-Tranquila, después de esto te doy mi recompensa, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

-Si pero..

Mire hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaban mis niños y allí estaba asomada Renesmee, se veía asustada por lo que le hice señas sin que Jacob y Zafrina se percataran y le dije que cerrara la puerta muy fuerte, no sé si me entendió pero cerro rápidamente la puerta, eso me dio un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Pero nada, yo entro a la habitación, saco a Bella de allí y tu entras y te robas a los niños con estos dulces, nadie se dará cuenta porque todos estarán al pendiente de la nueva emergencia que llegará –la sonrisa en su cara no me gustaba, si lo veía desde el punto de vista psicológico podría asegurar totalmente que Jacob era un psicópata con un problema muy grave.

-¿Nueva emergencia? –pregunto Zafrina.

-Si Zafrina, ahora Tanya si está muerta de verdad y como sé que Edward es el único Doctor de guardia se tardara un poco con él cuerpo ya que tiene que levantar un informe y eso es lo que nos dará la oportunidad a nosotros de llevar nuestro plan a cabo, no ves que no hay nadie aquí estamos totalmente solos y además solamente habían 4 enfermeros de guardia.

No pude aguantar más y llame a Edward, nada no contestaba, intente con Alice pero estaba tan nerviosa que el teléfono se me cayó de las manos haciendo un ruido seco con el piso, desee con todas mis fuerzas que Jacob no se diera cuenta pero fue en vano.

-¿Quién está allí?, sal de donde quieras que estés, no te hare daño.

-Jacob déjalo pasar de seguro fue un animal, por favor ya vámonos a hacer lo nuestro.

¡Bingo! Alice había contestado, tome el teléfono lentamente y hable en un susurro casi inentendible.

-Alice busca a Edward, Anthony y Renesmee están en peligro, dile a Edward que lo amo y que cuide de nuestros hijos, a ellos también los amo.

-Bella esto suena a despedida ¿qué pasa?

-Has lo que te dije.

Pero hable más duro de lo normal y Jacob se percató de mi presencia, salió corriendo hasta donde estaba y me empujo hasta quedar dentro de un pasillo que en verdad no sabía que existía pero por lo que se veía nadie lo utilizaba jamás, por suerte me había dado tiempo de meter mi teléfono en el bolsillo, si Alice no había trancado podría escuchar lo sucedido y luego hacer algo con ello, tal vez meter preso a Jacob y a Zafrina, pero de algo estaba segura, no saldría viva de esto, tampoco es que me importara mucho si moría por Renesmee, Anthony y Edward, las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-Bella tranquila, no pienses en gritar ni si quiera –las manos de Jacob recorrían todo mi cuerpo, bastardo, ¿pensaba violarme?, esa idea hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob? –me sorprendió lo fuerte y decidida que sonó mi voz y eso me dio más valor.

-Te quiero a ti, ¿no es obvio?, no soporto que una mujer me deje como tú me dejaste en aquel tiempo, después de ser mía, no serás de más nadie, ¿disfrutaste con tus hijos? Yo espero que sí porque no los volverás a ver.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo cariño porque no seré nada sutil.

Y lo que siguiente que pasó no lo recuerdo porque recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Edward pov.

Después de decirle a Bella lo de la cena fui hasta emergencias porque el aparato que me avisaba de ellas no dejaba de titilar y vibrar, cuando llegue a la sala de operaciones casi muero de un infarto, frente a mi estaba Tanya, desmembrada, una muerte horrible, la cabeza la tenía intacta pero el resto de su cuerpo no, era extraño parecía que el asesino quería que la reconociéramos porque a su cabeza y rostro no les hizo absolutamente nada, el estómago estaba abierto en dos y le faltaban todos los dedos del pie, sus ojos no estaban y uno de sus brazos tampoco, ¿quién podría hacer algo así? Habría que estar muy enfermo para hacerlo, cuando pensé que había visto todo lo superficial, todos los enfermeros de turno me ayudaron a moverla a otra camilla y examinar mejor lo sucedido, su espalda estaba cubierta por muchos pinchos que no eran visibles desde el frente y solo se apreciaban mirándola por detrás, a pesar de todo, Tanya no merecía una muerte así, en verdad nadie merecía algo así.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando entro una chica muy alarmada diciéndome que mi hermana quería verme y que era urgente, esa era la única chica que se había quedado fuera solo por si pasaba alguna otra emergencia.

-¿Es muy urgente?

-Doctor Cullen a mi parecer si, la señorita tiene una crisis nerviosa y solo pronuncia nombres, Bella, Anthony y Rene..

No deje terminar que hablara porque ya estaba corriendo hasta fuera donde estaba Alice, cuando salí del quirófano la encontré en una de las sillas llorando y en cuanto me vio se arrojó a mis brazos.

-Edward tienes que hacer algo, Bella me ha llamado justo cuando iba llegado a casa porque después de que los interrumpí me fui de aquí, cuando estaba llegando me llamo y me dijo que cuidaras a Anthony y a Renesmee y que te amaba, vine lo más pronto que pude Edward, pase por la habitación de Anthony pero estaba cerrada así que supuse que estaban contigo pero me doy cuenta de que no lo están.

A estas alturas ya estábamos casi llegando a la habitación de Anthony cuando nos tropezamos con alguien, cuando vimos de quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que Zafrina.

-Edward lo siento tanto –dijo rompiendo en llanto- Yo no quería, yo me deje llevar por estar enamorada e hice cosas tontas, perdóname Edward perdóname.

-Zafrina ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Él me dijo que me llevara a los niños pero yo no he tenido fuerza para hacerlo, me he cansado de todo esto, durante años saber que he sido la causante de tus desgracias y las de Bella… Jacob se llevó a los niños y a Bella aprovechando que nadie se encontraba aquí y que todos estaban ocupados con el asesinato que él mismo cometió.

M-I-E-R-D-A.

-¿Sabes a dónde los llevo?

-Sí, si se pero Edward yo no puedo ir, ¿recuerdas la antigua casa en la que Tanya y tu iban? Esa la que estaba a mitad del bosque –tosió y de su boca comenzó a salir sangre- Hay es donde los tiene, Edward sálvalos por favor y perdón.

Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y su respiración se tornó casi inexistente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el muy maldito de Jacob le había propinado una puñalada, le dije a Alice que se quedará con ella y yo salí corriendo en busca de Siobhan que iba llegando a su guardia en este momento.

-Siobhan, hermano necesito un favor tuyo –dije mientras lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Alice y Zafrina.

Cuando llegamos Zafrina no tenía buena cara pero al menos su pulso seguía, leve pero seguía.

-Siobhan necesito que la atiendas, yo me tengo que retirar, es algo de vida o muerte.

-Ve con Dios Edward, yo me encargo de todo.

Alice venía corriendo a mi lado, íbamos hasta el carro pero después pensé en algo y me pare en seco, Ella me miraba sorprendida.

-Edward ¿qué pasa? Perdemos tiempo.

-Tú no puedes venir Alice, necesito que vayas a la policía y envíes ayuda, por lo pronto yo trataré salvar a mi familia.

-Edward no quiero dejarte –dijo Alice llorando y abrazándome.

-Enana necesito que seas fuerte, sino salgo vivo de esto, dile a mamá y a papá que siempre estuve orgulloso de ellos y a los chicos que los amo mucho… Alice mírame.

Ella levanto su rostro empapado de lágrimas y yo no pude contenerme más, una sola lágrima escapo de mis ojos.

-También te amo hermana, gracias por todo.

-Esto no es un adiós Edward, es tan solo un hasta luego.

Bese su frente como cuando éramos más jóvenes y me monte en mi carro rumbo a la antigua casa en el bosque.

**Si lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo así pero es que un poquito de intriga no está mal ¿o sí? ajajajaja **

**Chicas quería saber que les gustaría que pase desde ahora, el siguiente capítulo no está escrito, ya sé que quiero que suceda pero no estaría mal escuchar sus consejos…**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen mi historia y han comentado algo, y a las que no han dicho nada no importa me conformo con saber que la están leyendo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(N/A: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, gracias por todo haha Love u)**

Capítulo 17 – El final de todo.

Deje el carro lo más dentro que pude del bosque, en el piso podía observar marcas de las ruedas de un carro, posiblemente un Jeep, maldito Jacob.

Una hora, una puta hora caminando para poder llegar a la casa que compartía con Tanya, si salía vivo de esto no me compraría otra casa tan escondida como esta.

Cuando finalmente llegue, me quede por los alrededores buscando la mejor forma de entrar sin ser escuchado ni observado pero no hizo falta recordé algo de mucha importancia y que nadie conocía.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov.<p>

Dolor.

Todo lo que mi mente procesaba era dolor, mi cabeza iba a estallar en mil, cuando intente tocarla me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban amarradas, abrí los ojos con miedo de lo que pudiese ver, todo estaba oscuro, parpadee un par de veces y mi vista se comenzaba a acostumbrar, estaba en una habitación, amarrada a una silla, frente a mi estaba una televisión con un DVD puesto, esto parecía sacado de una escena del Aro…

Luego recordé todo lo que paso, el hospital, Jacob, los niños, Alice, Edward, y el golpe en mi cabeza, eso explica porque tanto dolor pero lo más importante, ¿dónde están Renesmee y Anthony? Lo único que espero es que no los atrapará pero claro como no todo era color de rosas escuche unos gritos y luego un llanto, Dios era Renesmee y estaba llorando, quise moverme pero lo único que logre fue caerme dándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho con la silla, mierda ¿es qué algo podía salir peor?

Escuche otro sonido pero ahora este provenía del televisor, trate de buscar con la mirada pero me era imposible al estar tirada en el suelo y totalmente inmóvil, solamente podía escuchar.

-Hermana toda va a salir bien, mamá está a salvo, estoy seguro que no le paso nada.

-Anthony no quiero que ese señor le haga nada malo –hipo- yo la quiero mucho.

-Lo s… -Y no escuché más nada, ¿qué era esto?

Sentí como alguien levantaba la silla y me vendaba los ojos para luego amordazarme, me sentía asquerosa, los nervios me estaban matando pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijos, aguantaría todo.

-Justo así era como te quería Bella, para mí.

Asco, que repugnante, sus manos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor y lo peor fue escuchar.

-Deja a mi mami, no la toques.

-Cállate niña, disfruta del espectáculo, después iré por ti.

Mil lágrimas descendían por mi rostro, mis niños estaban viendo esto y también abusaría de ella y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, me sentía una inútil.

Los llantos de Anthony y Renesmee inundaban la habitación pero a eso a Jacob no pareció importarle porque en ese momento sentí como me quitaba mi franela, algo extraño sucedió, los niños dejaron de llorar, ¿les habría hecho algo?, maldita venda en los ojos y malditas manos amarradas, un segundo, cuando iba de camino al hospital Renesmee me entrego una navaja de bolsillo que estaba en el asiento trasero, ni idea de porque estaba allí porque yo no usaba navajas pero el caso era que si mis recuerdos no me fallaban me la había metido en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, no había rastro de Jacob y los niños había dejado de llorar, comencé a removerme en la silla hasta que por fin logre alcanzar la famosa navaja, estaba a punto de caerse, corte como pude la cuerda que me amarraba las manos y guarde de nuevo la navaja en mi bolsillo, me quite la venda de los ojos y todo estaba obscuro de nuevo, mis ojos se adaptaron un poco más rápido esta vez y la televisión seguía encendida, camine hasta ella mientras me quitaba la mordaza de la boca, cuando estuve cerca la observe detenidamente, la imagen era como cuando se iba la transmisión y no se apreciaba nada pero poco a poco fue volviéndose nítida, en ella observe a mis dos pequeños, asustados, temblando y Renesmee seguía llorando, aunque Anthony fue el que mejor intento todo.

Estaba tan metida en lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla que no me di cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación sino fue porque me tapo la boca hubiese gritado fuertemente y hubiese delatado a Edward.

Me abrace a él como si de ello dependiera mi vida pero tan solo duro un segundo, el me sonrió de manera reconfortante y me señalo una especie de túnel que se encontraba en la pared y que estaba segura nadie había visto.

-Bella escúchame muy bien –susurro para que nadie más escuchara- sé que los niños están en mucho peligro pero necesito tenerte primero a salvo a ti para poder ir con ellos de lo contrario no salvaría a nadie, ahora necesito que salgas por ese pasadizo, estará obscuro pero no sientas miedo, nada pasará, cuando llegues fuera te encontrarás con policía que están escondidos entre el bosque por favor ve lo más rápido que puedas para que Jacob no pueda verte, eso es todo mi amor, sé que eres fuerte y podrá con esto, guía a la policía hasta el túnel y dej que ellos hagan el resto, quiero que tú esperes afuera.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios, di un último vistazo a la pantalla y estaban iguales, los llantos de Renesmee y Anthony y este último abrazando a su hermana.

Salí corriendo como Edward me había indicado, llegue muy rápido al bosque y sentí los brazos de Emmett envolverme, comencé a llorar de nuevo pero me separé de él y comencé a indicarle a los policías el túnel, también les informe lo que conseguirían dentro, era imposible que Jacob se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo porque esta parte de la casa no se podía observar desde dentro y si se asomaba por el balcón solo vería pasto verde, era perfecto.

Los nervios me estaban matando, no saber lo que sucedía me tenía mal, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y lo único que pensaba era no caer hasta poder ver a mis hijos pero eso no fue posible porque en algún momento de la larga espera perdí la noción.

* * *

><p>Edward Pov.<p>

Después de que Bella se marchara estudie bien mis movimientos, según lo que se veía Jacob estaba en el estudio que controlaba todas los aparatos electrónicos de la casa y por lo que se veía los niños estaban en el cuarto que era el que habíamos dispuesto para sala de juegos, la televisión se apagó y eso fue la señal para saber que comenzaba la función, me escondí detrás de la puerta con mi arma en la mano y cargada, Jacob abrió la puerta y me detuve al instante, traía a Renesmee consigo.

-Maldición se ha escapado la estúpida, no importa tengo a la niñita, va a ser mejor.

Sentó a Renesmee en la silla yo le ice señas desde atrás para que no llorara y mientras él la amarraba yo le di con la pistola en la nuca lo que ocasiono que Jacob cayese inconsciente.

-Papi –hipo- tenemos que ir por mi hermanito, él lo ha dejado solito en un baño, amarrado y con mucha agua.

Cuando Renesmee dijo esto mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho, corrí todo lo que pude con Renesmee en brazos, gracias a Dios el agua solo le llegaba a Anthony hasta la cintura, no había peligro.

Lo desate y en eso escuche un disparo en otra habitación, Anthony y Renesmee automáticamente se aferraron a mí y yo como pude tranque la puerta del baño, la ventana era muy pequeña para que yo pudiese pasar pero los niños entraban perfectamente, tampoco quería arriesgarme a dejarlos ir solos, no ahora que los tenía conmigo.

Esperamos un largo rato, Renesmee ya había parado de llorar y ahora solo estábamos en silencio justo cuando se escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la puerta seguido de una voz poco conocida para mí.

-¿Esta alguien aquí?, no teman soy el Jefe de policía mi nombre es Charlie, estarán seguros ahora.

-En un momento salimos señor –grite para que me pudieran escuchar.

Los niños me miraban asustados y yo solo los ayude a levantarse y decirles que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien, una vez fuera de la casa por fin respiraba aire limpio, Renesmee corrió a los brazos de Alice y Anthony hasta donde estaba Rose pero me faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

Nadie respondía solo se miraban entre sí.

-Díganme de una vez dónde esta Bella, díganme que no le paso nada y que el disparo que escuche no tenía nada que ver con ella, DIGANMELO MALDICION –estaba histérico, a ella no podría pasarle nada.

-Calma Edward esto no le hace bien a los niños, en este momento han pasado por mucho y lo que menos necesitamos es que se preocupen más por cómo te ven –Jasper hablaba tan calmado como siempre y no sé cómo lograba transmitir esa calma a los demás.

Respire profundo y mire a mi alrededor, el lugar parecía una escena del crimen, policías por todos lados y una camilla con una persona muerta en ella, por lo que pude ver se trataba de Jacob, eso me indicaba que Bella estaba bien, respire más tranquilo y lleve a los niños al carro de Alice.

-Pequeños ustedes se van con la tía, que yo me voy con Jasper, ¿está bien?

-Si papi –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se fueron encare a Jasper.

-Ahora sí, dime donde esta Bella por favor.

-Edward ella está en el hospital, después de que salió he hizo todo lo que tú le mandaste, no soporto más y se desmayó, ella recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero ven sube al carro en el camino te cuento mejor lo que paso.

Y así lo hicimos, de camino al hospital Jasper me contó todo lo sucedido y de lo preocupados que estaban por el golpe de Bella ya que hace poco también se había dado un fuerte golpe, no parecido como este pero tantos golpes en la cabeza no pintaban nada bueno.

Cuando llegamos me metí en el rollo de médico y fui a atender a Bella, revise las placas y todo estaba en orden, gracias a Dios…

Le di de alta de una vez, no había necesidad para retenerla en el hospital y de paso que Anthony y Renesmee querían estar con ella, había sido un día bastante agotador de esos que no deseas que se repitan pero al perecer ya todo estaba con calma.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿a ese señor lo mataron por malo?<p>

-Si tesoro –respondió Bella.

-No puedo creer todo lo que pasaron, es simplemente increíble, pensé que solo pasaban esas cosas en novelas.

-Eso mi querida Mariangel es para que sepas valorar todo lo que hacemos por ti, cuando no puedas aguantar más solo recuerda lo que pasamos y volverás a la normalidad –esta vez fui yo el que hable.

Yo estaba en los sesenta años pero no parecía tan viejo y Bella estaba en los cincuenta pero para mí no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará o cuantos años viviera siempre seguiría siendo tan hermosa e impactante como el primer día que la vi.

Nuestra familia había crecido a tal punto que ya teníamos nietos.

Mariangel era nuestra nieta mayor tenía veinte años y Peter tenía nueve años, la primera era hija de Anthony que se había casado con Charlotte y el segundo es hijo de Renesmee, ella se casó con José.

-Me ha encantado la historia de sus vidas, nunca pensé que fuese así pero ahora cuenten como fue que el abuelo te pidió matrimonio, quiero todos los detalles.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov.<p>

-Pasado unos seis meses de lo ocurrido, Edward me invito a cenar, tenía una semana viéndolo extraño y lo primero que pensé fue que iba a dejarme, aunque en cierto modo así fue.

Abrace a Edward que estaba a mi lado y este me sonrió, parecía mentira como tantos años habían pasado y aún nos queríamos como el primer día, incluso más.

-Todo era hermoso, la cena fue en la playa, desde que te bajabas del carro y pisabas la arena había un camino de pétalos y velas, recuerdo que lo seguí hasta que al final estaba una mesa para dos, con unas velas y en la mesa había un jarrón con una rosa que hacía que todo se viese delicado, me acerque más a la mesa y sobre ella había una nota, aun la conservo pero de todas formas las palabras se grabaron en mi mente.

**Es largo el camino del amor, pero corto si tú me das la mano. Son pasos de tierra y de tropiezos, pero cuando me caiga sé que tú estarás para levantarme. Tendré cuidado, estaré a tu lado, seguiré tu andar muy cerca de ti. Seguramente me equivocare pero sabré esperar tu perdón. A tu lado puedo sonreír y tener como amiga a la ternura, a tu lado puedo soñar con ser feliz, despertar y seguir siendo feliz. A tu lado caminare, a tu lado te amare. Como dije, es largo el camino pero más largo lo seria sin ti. Porque un día te encontré y supe que te convertirías en el principio y el fin y que cada paso por andar me acercaba más hasta ti… **

**A ti… **

**Mi amor… **

**Mi todo...**

**Gracias por existir en mi vida, solo te pido que comencemos con un por siempre, ¿estas dispuesta?**

**Mira hacia el horizonte tal vez encuentres algo.**

**Te amo.**

**-**Cuando mire, estaba el a lo lejos arrodillado y con una caja en sus manos, mis manos habían sudado en ese momento y me sentía como una adolescente hormonal porque en lo único que pensaba era… Tú sabes, Peter está presente –dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-No sabía que te era tan irresistible.

-Aún lo sigues siendo mi amor.

-Que cursi fue ese momento, juro que con los años he cambiado –decía Edward**.**

**-**En realidad abuelo no has cambiado en nada... ¿Abuela? –dijo Mariangel.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo sabias que estabas enamorada de mi abuelo?

-Cuando sabes que tu vida no te pertenece más, que darías tu vida por la otra persona y no es hablando metaforicamente sino en verdad, que te imagines atravesandote entre una bala solo para salvar la vida de la persona que amas; cuando tu felicidad no importe mas y solo sea la de la otra persona la que te mantenga en pie pero eso mi niña es algo que solo tu debes descubrir, no todos somos iguales.

-Gracias abuela, te amo.

-Yo también hermosa, espero que le digas pronto a Eduardo lo que sientes, sabes que el espera por ti aunque no lo aceptes.

-Gracias de nuevo -y me abrazo pero ese silencio tan comodo lo rompió Peter.

-Abuelo escríbeme una carta como las que le hacías a abuela.

-¿Para qué Peter? -le preguntó Edward.

-Para dársela a mi novia, claro.

Comenzamos a reírnos y en eso entraron a la habitación Renesmee y Anthony seguidos de sus respectivas parejas.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos y escucharon lo que tenía que decir con atención.

-Mis pequeños quiero que nunca olviden que el camino de la vida puede ser muy largo a veces un poco asfixiante y en el pueden encontrar a muchas personas, buenas, malas, regulares, aprendan un poco de cada una y serán alguien que nadie podrá derrumbar porque tendrán el alma de un ángel, la picardía de un malo y el equilibrio necesario para que las cosas no se salgan de sus manos, tienen mucho camino por recorrer, esto es solo el comienzo.

Todos me miraban atentamente, Renesmee y Anthony corrieron a abrazarme y como cada vez que lo hacían recordaba cuando eran niños y todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado.

Eso me hacía pensar también en lo feliz que fue la vida para todos.

Alice y Jasper habían tenido dos hermosos niños, que hoy en día eran unos hombres; Eduardo era el mayor de veinte años y debo decir que quería ser algo más que un amigo de Mariangel aunque esta se negara en reconocerlo y el otro era Andrés de quince años.

Por otro lado Rose y Emmett habían tenido más hijos que todos, cuatro hijos, y es que a Rose le encantan los niños, Nayet que era la mayor tenía 21 y luego le seguía Ali con 18, Miguel con 16 y por último Abdón con 15.

A la final la vida no podía darnos más, muy bien decía aquella frase que una vez leí en algún libro:

**La historia de tu vida tiene muchos capítulos, uno puede ser malo; eso no quiere decir que sea el final del libro.**

Ahora entendía perfectamente a que se refería, si en algún momento me hubiesen dado a escoger entre lo que había vivido y otra cosa, sin ninguna duda escogería el mismo camino, el mismo sufrimiento, lo mismo en todo porque inconscientemente al final eso me llevo a la más grande de las felicidades.

En algún momento de la vida Edward y yo nos separaríamos de nuevo, tal vez sea el primero o tal vez sea yo pero a la final siempre volveremos a estar juntos, porque no poner en práctica lo dijo él una vez me dijo.

**Comenzar con un por siempre.**

No importa la situación, vivo o muerto tu corazón buscará a la persona que ama y comenzara en cada momento con un por siempre.

Este tiempo me enseño algo muy importante; que tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado y en el futuro y solo me ocupe de vivir día a día me di cuenta de que era la mejor forma de vivir, durante años viví en el pasado y dejaba que él me dominara, luego pensé mucho en el futuro pero eso solo arruino mi presente y que a la final no disfrutaba por pensar en un futuro que no sabría si llegaría.

Mi mejor consejo es, aunque parezca aburrido y repetido, vive la vida solo en el presente porque el futuro es incierto y el pasado es imposible de cambiar, cada paso que des te llevará a ser la persona que quieras ser en un momento determinado de tu vida, los obstáculos solo serán pruebas para probarte a ti mismo la persona que eres.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas esto ha llegado a su fin :(<strong>

**Esta siempre sera mi historia favorita porque ha sido la primera y me ha permitido conocer a personas de calidad entre ellas Noe, de verdad gracias, todos tus comentarios sirvieron para saber mis errores incluso sin darte cuenta eres mi Beta haha**

**Gracias a todas que se tomaron la molestia de leer; si quieren que haga un capitulo aparte con un prologo o quieren saber acerca de la vida de alguien no duden en avisarme...**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicas!

Primero que todo, como estas? Yo espero que muy bien :).. He estado muy perdida de fanfic por cuestiones de tiempo pero ahora estoy de vuelta y bueno queria pedirles su apoyo con una nueva idea que ya comence..

Esta nueva historia se basa en el maltrato y en los problemas que trae tanto fisicos como psicologicos y posiblemente mucho de esto lo vivimos con alguien cercano a nosotros y ni cuenta nos damos, por esto les invito a que pasen, lean y me digan si les gusto a o no...

OJO! no me interesa si dejan o no reviews, pueden escribirme un mensaje privado, muchas escritoras se molestan sino le dejas un reviews y cosas asi, conmigo no importam como a ustedes le guste, simplemente haganme saber si les gusta o no para saber si seguir o no; tambien todas sus sugerencias son bien recibidas.. Bueno, no me alargo más, aqui les dejo el link, ya saben, sin los espacios :)

w / s/7999916/1/ Muerta_en_v ida

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
